Newborns
by RushedUponATime
Summary: Carlisle & Esme adopt six human teenagers to their family, but as things starts settling in, an accident leaves them with six newborn vampires. How do they cope with raising baby vampires? Difficulties & heartache ensured as well as cuteness & laughs.
1. Building the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

**And thanks to my Beta: Accept the Unaccepted**

Newborns

Building The Family

Carlisle's Pov.

"Today's the day" I thought happily as I started the car with my wife Esme beside me, who was just glowing about finally bringing our children home. It's been a long and painful process with the stacks of paperwork to bring six young teenagers home. Yes, SIX! We were just planning on adopt two at that time, a girl and a boy but things got out of hand, way out of hand.

I remember the first time at the orphanage, when I saw him I just knew he would make the perfect son.

He was sitting under a tree, with a girl beside him lying against his shoulder while his arm draped across hers. It seemed like they were reading a book together and just enjoying each others company.

I looked at Esme and said quietly "I think I found us the ideal son." and looked towards him.

She smiled in agreement and said "I think I found us the ideal daughter." and looked towards the girl beside him who had fallen asleep in his embrace.

I chuckled and said "And I think they wouldn't have a problem with living together." We decided to walk over to say hello and get to know them better.

When we were about five feet away the boy looked up with bright and curious green eyes, which met my golden ones. Esme smiled warmly which he returned with his own smile showing his perfect white teeth.

He gently shook the girl awake and used his arm around her shoulder to support her. She yawned and blinked a few times before giving a quick kiss on the boy's cheek probably not realizing we were there.

The boy said to her in an amusing tone "Bella, honey, we have company." Hearing this she looked up with big chocolate brown eyes and then quickly looked down trying to cover her face with her long chestnut brown hair which was going bright red with embarrassment.

The boy got up shaking his bronze hair and pulled Bella to her feet then walked towards us. I waved not wanting to explain my freezing hands and introduced myself as Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme Cullen while the boy introduced himself as Edward Masen and his girlfriend Bella Swan. Just then raindrops started falling and Edward suggested we go inside before it starts pouring buckets. We all started laughing and headed to the building, to sit on the soft couches.

I learned that Edward's parents died from the flu and Bella's mom left her with her dad, and she lost contact with her, while her dad got shot dead from his job being a police and all. After hearing this and talking some more Esme and I asked if they would mind being adopted and start a new life living with us.

Their faces lit up after hearing this before falling into sad looks.

Concerned Esme asked "What's wrong? You don't have to if it makes you unhappy, even through we would really love you to."

Edward replied politely "We would love to, too, but we would miss our friends a lot, right, Bella?"

"Yes, we've been pretty tight ever since we met like three years ago." explained Bella.

Esme gave me a pleading glance I knew she already loved these children like her own and they were starting to grow on me too.

I sighed and said "Well, I guess we would have to…" everyone looked to see what I would say "adopt your friends too!" I finished with a huge grin on my face. My wife gave me a peck on the lips and a hug while Edward and Bella just looked shocked before they started jumping up and down with excitement.

Just then two girls walked in through the door and Bella immediately called them over.

"Alice! Rosalie!" she yelled across the room, earning a few stares but she was too excited to notice. They started coming over and Bella introduced Esme and me to Alice Brandon a small pixie like girl with black, spiky hair and Rosalie Hale a taller girl with wavy blonde hair, who looked like a model.

Bella then added happily "We are going to be sisters!!!" Alice and Rosalie squealed with delight before looking at Esme and me, for confirmation which I nodded my head.

Then Rosalie asked "What about the others?" and just on cue two muddy boys walked in slapping each other on the backs and laughing.

Alice yelled "Hey guys, over here" to them.

The muscular boy who was big enough to be a body builder suggested "Race you there?" to the other taller boy who said "You're on." And then started running towards us before the other realized what was happening and soon started running too. The tall one made it first and Alice jumped into his arms which he caught her easily in.

A second later the other came and pouted "Cheater!" while the other just smirked.

Instead of staying mad he quickly went to Rosalie and gave her a giant hug which she tried to squirm away from complaining "Eww, you're making me dirty!"

He just laughed and said in a seductive tone "I thought you liked dirty." which caused Rosalie to blush and playfully swat him saying "That's not a very appropriate thing to say in front of our future parents."

"Huh?" was all he could say with a very confused look. I just sat there looking very amused at my future family, life is about to get very interesting.

The other caught on and introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock while Esme introduced herself and me.

"Emmett McCarty" the muscular one said and asked "Are you seriously going adopt all of us?"

I replied "Yes." and pulled on a serious face before I said in a fierce voice "I'm going to make you all work in my sweat shop!" They all gasped and looking horrified and throwing glances at each other. I starting cracking from their expressions but managed to say "Just kidding!"

In unison they all sighed in relief and soon started laughing too. Esme gave me a stern look "Carlisle that wasn't very mature!"

"I know, I know, but you have to admit that was hilarious."

"I guess so..." she answered.

Emmett said "Whew, you got me there." and Jasper said "Man, I like you already, your way more fun than the people running this place, especially with the receptionist, she'll give you hell with this request." I would have paled at that comment if I wasn't already so pale, I totally forgot about that and said "I guess I better get started." and walked toward the desk.

After what seemed like days convincing the administrators of the orphanage that I can handle the six children and support there needs for food, clothes, shelter, education, etc.… and signing papers, I got told to wait for the papers to be approved and they would call me. I thanked them and left, smiling as I walked back toward my family, who were bunched up at the couches talking animating. I joined them, talking a seat beside Esme, and asked "So…what did I miss?"

"Quite a bit, it's been…" Esme replied stopping to look at the clock "six hours and forty minutes."

I gave an exasperated sigh, and said "They were being very difficult, but that's their job to be thorough, running background checks, interrogating me carefully, and rereading files to for any missed details, adopting so many children is quite unusual."

"Maybe they did think you were running a sweat shop." Emmett joked.

"Maybe," I shrugged, going along with his joke. "But it was worth it." I added more seriously.

"Well, they were just telling me about themselves, how about I'll just give you condensed version for now, we'll have more time to discuss it later." Esme suggested. "Sounds good to me" I said.

Alice's parents died from a landslide and poor little Alice managed to crawl into a little hole until the rescuers came. Rosalie's family died from a car crashed, because they forgot to change to snow tires and slid on black ice into a tree. Jasper's dad died during a war which he fought in, while his mother died from a business trip when her ship got caught in a windstorm and sunk. Emmett was on a camping trip with his parents when a bear decided to join them and killed both his parents before the rangers sedated the bear.

Esme was very comforting towards the children giving them each a hug after repeating their tragic past and I assured them that they won't suffer that kind a pain again. We talked a while longer before it was time for us to leave and we shared a group hug and said good-bye promising to take them home soon.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

**And thanks to my Beta: Accept the Unaccepted**

Home Sweet Home

Now as I reached the orphanage I saw the gang already waiting outside with their small luggage, containing what little possessions they owned. I unlocked the trunk where they easily fitted their belongings and piled in the car, the girls giggling it the middle seats and the boys wrestling in the back.

"Good Morning" Esme greeted them, while I asked "How's it going?" I got a bunch of replies like awesome, great, fine, excited, amazing, and hungry.

I laughed at that one and Esme asked "What do you guys like to eat?" puzzled because we don't usually eat. More replies like pizza, hot dogs, salads, hamburgers, pasta and French fries so we just ended up at the mall food court so they can choose whatever.

I gave them each a hundred dollars from my wallet for lunch and said they could keep the change. Emmett gave a loud whistle "Wow, our family is balling, Carlisle what do you do?"

Esme answered this time in a low whisper "He deals drugs as a living." Edward raised his one of his eyebrows, while Jasper intrigued by my job asked "Really?"

"No!" I was shocked that Esme said that. Bella asked sceptically "Are you sure?" while Rosalie said "It's ok, we are family now." even Alice added "We'll still love you!"

I looked at Esme to clear my name but she started breaking down with laughter but finally chortled "Just messing with you, Carlisle." I gave a sigh of relief can't have my kids think I'm part of some gang doing illegal trades "Very mature!" I said sarcastically.

Esme continued laughing and said "But the look on your face was priceless!" All I had to do was roll my eyes at her while Emmett asked again "So what is your job then?" "Doctor" was my short simple reply which Jasper commented "Oh" disappointed.

Just then Emmett's stomach gave a growl and I suggested "Let's go eat; we still have a lot to buy." Alice perked up and asked excitedly "Does that mean we're going shopping?" Esme smiled and nodded a yes which caused Alice and Rosalie to exchange meaningful looks while the boys groaned. But soon went off for breakfast while Esme and I waited.

The first stop after eating was to the mattress store, so they could get a bed, pillows, and blankets. Emmett's bed was huge so he could actually fit and have room to move without falling off. Edward' bed was very bouncy while Jasper's was a metal style bed. Bella and Alice decided on a bunk bed with Bella taking the bottom because of her clumsiness and Alice is claustrophobic so she took the top. Rosalie's was a soft and comfortable type on bed. I paid and asked them if they could deliver the beds by today which they agreed to by seven.

Then we decided to split, Esme taking the girls to buy clothes while the boys and I went for the electronics and were to meet at the car by two. We were late and got there by two twenty the boys and I were moving all our purchases in the car which included Rock Band, Wii, PS3, and a bunch of games. We waited inside for the girls who were even later and listened to music on the radio.

By two forty the girls returned with bags of clothes which wouldn't all fit in the trunk so piled on top of everyone during the drive home. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were thanking Esme for the new clothes that consisted of t-shirts, tank-tops, tube-tops, halter-tops, jeans, mini skirts, dresses, hoodies, sweaters etc... the list goes on. Esme said "You guys should thank Carlisle he pays for the bill."

Turning and giving me a quick wink. "Ha ha, good thing I've been working for three hundreds years, eh?" I joked. "But, Carlisle you're only thirty." Bella stated.

Oops a slip "Uh…" backtracking I said "I was just being sarcastic." chuckling nervously. "He was obviously joking Bella, like DUH!" said Emmett rolling his eyes leaving a very embarrassed Bella.

Once at home I let out children loose to explore the house and choose their rooms upstairs, while Esme was filling the fridge with food and I wired up the video games to the TV. Alice and Bella had to share a room because of the bed they chose and had one with a huge walk-in closet for Alice. Edward was the room with the best sounds and echoes while Rosalie's had the best view of the river and forest. Emmett's was the coldest room because he likes to work out and Jasper's was brightest room.

Around four they finished unpacking their belongings and were exploring the forests. Alice and Rosalie were last to leave and Jasper seemed reluctant to but Alice waved him off with the boys. When Jasper was out of earshot, Alice came up to me and whispered "Today's Jasper birthday! Are you in?"

"What's your plan?" I asked her. Alice explained her plan about a surprise party for Jasper. She said that she would decorate the house and that Esme was already in, cooking us dinner with Bella. Emmett and Edward are distracting Jasper while Rosalie can help me pick out a present. I agreed and asked Rosalie what they planning to get him and that money was not an issue.

She said "Well, I noticed the car in the garage I was thinking that might make an awesome gift, if it's ok with you." I said no problem, but the car is not in its best condition, and suggested we could just buy him a new one. But Rosalie said she really good with cars and could fix it in no time and asked for the tool box which I said was in the garage.

By seven the door bell rang and a horrified Alice came saying she's not finished and a panicky Bella saying the turkey is still baking. Luckily it was just the bed delivery and not the boys so Alice gave a sigh of relief going back to work. Ten minutes later Rosalie finished the car and came in for a shower because she had grease in her hair.

At eight Edward came in asking if we were ready and Alice said "yeah", but think of an excuse to leave with Emmett so you guys can come back to hide. Edward asked me for a short-cut back and I said there is a trail that cuts right through the forest instead of curving around and Edward swiftly left to find Emmett.

Bella and Esme set the table which smelled wonderful while Alice switched off the light commanding us to get into positions. We all went to our hiding places and when the lights went on we all yelled "SURPRISE!" "False alarm" said Alice "Get back" and gave Emmett a dirty look, who shrugged and said "Oops, my bad." Edward turned off the lights while we all ducked back down and he went behind the couch.

A few minutes later Jasper trudged in mumbling something about the lights before finally flicking them on. This time when we yelled "SURPRISE!" it was the actual thing and Jasper stood pretty shocked before breaking into a giant grin. Looking around the house which Alice did a wonderful job of decorating with colourful balloons, bright streamers that were twirled and hanging across the ceiling, and a birthday banner on the wall above the fireplace.

Alice literally ran to him to hug him which he accepted with open arms and she giggled "Happy birthday, darling." Jasper laughed and said "Damn, I even forgot about my own birthday."

"That's why we're here to remind you and to give you BIRTHDAY BEATS!" shouted Emmett punching Jasper in the arm. Alice cleared her throat and practically growled "Emmett why don't you do that later, dinner's getting cold, Esme and Bella worked almost all day for it!"

Everyone took a seat at the table and started eating the grand dinner that was made except for Esme and me, hopefully they won't notice. But Bella did and asked "Aren't you and Esme going to eat?" My lame excuse was "Were not hungry yet but help yourselves to the food."

There was cream soup, Greek salad, corn on a cob, mashed potatoes, smoked salmon, bruschetta, spaghetti, lasagne, barbeque chicken, stir fried vegetables, roast beef, and stuffed turkey. She nodded seeming to buy my excuse and started to fill her plate.

As they ate I started thinking about how long we can keep up this charade, this time Bella let it slide, but eventually they'll notice we never eat, never go out in the sun, and always go on hunting trips. My stomach knotted as I thought of how I'm going to explain that Esme and I are vampires.

Esme sensing my uneasiness, patted my shouldered and whispered "It's going to be ok, they'll understand."

"How can you be so sure and confident about it, they might think we're monsters" I whispered back sadly.

"Is that what you think of me, Carlisle, a monster?" Esme questioned. "No, but our kind…" I said trailing off.

"Carlisle, listen to yourself," Esme said disapprovingly shaking her head, "Have some faith, in us, in the children." Esme said gently and smiling encouragingly.

"You're right, we're family now." I said quoting Rosalie and winked.

"Now that's the Carlisle I know." Esme said remembering the joke. I was feeling better now, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, after the conversation with Esme.

The only thing that gave us away was the wink I gave Esme, which Jasper caught and said "Did we miss something?" I shook my head no, Jasper looked like he was about to say something but Emmett interrupted saying "They're just flirting."

I looked at Esme and she gave me a questioning look like why I didn't tell them, I whispered barely moving my mouth "When the time is right." No one noticed it though for it was said so fast and quickly, that it would be impossible human ears to pick it up.

Emmett then claimed "See they're not denying it."

"Just eat your dinner, Emmett." I said. "Oh and please chew with your mouth close." added Esme. Everyone at the table laughed at that, and Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but Alice said in a sweet voice "Didn't you hear mom, it's rude to eat with an open mouth so shut it."

Esme was beaming upon hearing the title used on her, her eyes just sparkling with emotions, showing love towards our children. All my doubts vanished at that moment, things will work out; their love and acceptance will pull us through.

By the end of dinner, there were still a lot of leftovers that got stored in the fridge, even when Emmett had three plates full and everyone else had between one to two plates. For dessert there was a three layer chocolate cake that Esme was lighting the candles to and asked "You're eighteen, right?" "Actually I'm nineteen." answered Jasper.

"Oh" said Esme who added an extra candle while Emmett asked "How'd that happen, you're older than me?"

Jasper explained "My uncle wanted me to have more support from the orphanage so took off a year when filling the application." "Well that just means an extra punch" said Emmett continuing his birthday beats with Edward joining in.

"Hey, time to blow out the candles, birthday boy." said Rosalie "And make a wish" added Bella. With one breath Jasper blew out all the candles while we sang happy birthday. "What you wish for?" asked Alice while Jasper shook his head saying "You should know." Alice looked confused for a second before realizing and giving Jasper a gentle kiss on his lips.

Emmett coughed and said "There other people in the room still." Alice snapped "That never seemed stopped you and Rosalie!" That comment shut Emmett up and sent Edward into a laughing fit. Esme finished cutting the cake and was passing around slices. After we all shoved our dirty plates in the dishwasher and blind folded Jasper telling him not to peak, we led him to his present.

Once in the garage I could barely recognize the car, it was cleaned and fixed like new. It had a giant red bow on the hood and Alice polished the keys tying ribbons on the keychain.

"Can I look yet?" asked Jasper who was getting restless, Esme said just one more second while she pulled out her camera. "Ok" she said and Jasper untied the blindfold and gasped.

Esme snapped a picture of him with his jaw hanging open from the present. He recovered from his shock and said "Wow, thanks guys!"

Rosalie said "It's Carlisle" and Jasper turned to thanked me. I tossed him the keys and said "Your welcome, but Rosalie fixed it and Alice wrapped it." He gave Rosalie and Alice each a hug then stepped back to admire his car.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked him and he said "I learned a bit before…" and yawned.

"I suggested you drive it tomorrow and that you all should get some rest now, it's been a long day." Disappointed he agreed and went back in for a shower followed by everyone else, then straight to bed.


	3. Struggle For Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

**And thanks to my Beta: Accept the Unaccepted**

Struggle For Control

By eleven they were all sound asleep in their beds, as Esme and I peeked in through the cracks of the partly closed doors. Just as we were leaving Jasper's room at the end of the hall my cell phone started ringing. "Shh…" Esme mumbled pushing me away from door as Jasper began to stir from the noise. I swiftly answered the call covering my mouth to quiet the volume of my voice. It was from the hospital calling to ask if I was available to help with a surgery.

I didn't have to go, because there were other doctors on duty, but Esme insisted I do whatever I can to help and assured me that she'll be fine looking after the children. I reluctantly left and promised to be back as soon as I was done.

It was a simple operation to fix an ankle of a soccer player who twisted it during a game. It took less than two hours but there was also a fire with multiple casualties that were sent to emergency so I had to stay longer to help because there weren't many doctors on duty now, at one in the morning.

They suffered from burns and inhaling too much smoke, one also jumped out the window from the second floor to escape and broke their leg. Finally, about five hours later the situation calmed immensely, with all the patients treated, I could finally call Esme to check on how she and the kids were doing.

Just when I was just about to call Esme my phone started vibrating, with home across its caller ID. Answering the call I apologized "Sorry, I didn't call earlier, there was another accident and it was crucial that I stayed to help." "Is everything alright at home…" I started asking before Esme cut me off.

She was hysterical, speaking so fast I couldn't understand so I told her to slow down and say it again. She repeated that the children got into a car accident and told me to come home right away. After hearing this I asked about their conditions but Esme couldn't tell me because there was blood and she didn't dare go too close to check. I told her I was coming and that I'll be there soon.

Once in the parking lot I was contemplating whether to take the car or not. Deciding against it, since the traffic in the morning is just awful, considering its rush hour and people are rushing to work. Running back home would be faster and more efficient and not to mention that not many people are up around six in a forest.

When I got back Esme lead me to the back where the car was crushed against a huge tree. I told her to leave and I would take care of it. She was worried and was hesitant to leave but I reasoned that she wouldn't be much help, so it would be best if she hunted because her eyes were black meaning she was thirsty. She finally gave in but told me to find her when everything got settled, I promised and she left.

I ran quickly to the car and examined the scene. Bella was on the hood of the car, I assumed she didn't buckle her seat belt and flew out the windshield. Jasper, in the driver's seat, had severe head injuries, while Edward had the gear shift jabbing his left side losing a lot of blood, semiconscious. Emmett was desperately struggling with the door without much success and Rosalie had fainted probably from inhaling the monoxide smoke. I didn't see Alice so hopefully she was at home sleeping and the car was leaking oil so I didn't have much time to get them out of the car.

I ripped off the doors and helped Emmett out, bringing him to safety then going back for Rosalie. Then I went to lift Edward out trying to not hurt him anymore by putting my hand on his wound hoping the pressure wound slow the blood and untangled Jasper from his seatbelt. Finally I pulled Bella out and brought her to where I put the rest. Rosalie started coughing "Alice, you have to get her…" before fainting again.

I realized that Alice was still somewhere in the mess and asked frantically where she was. Emmett, who was barely conscious, answered in the trunk, and also fainted, I hurried back to the car, tearing off the hood, finding Alice, whose breathing was fast and shallow.

I carried her out and headed back towards the others, I noticed she was shaking uncontrollably. As I set her down the car exploded and caught on fire, luckily time was on my side and everyone was out safely. But time couldn't always be and I just started realizing that they wouldn't make it to the hospital in time. I had no other choice but to change them starting with Alice, the worse of them all.

It was my first time, attempting to make a human immortal, and I wasn't sure how things will turn. I also doubted my ability of self-control; it's beyond average of any normal vampire, since I'm a doctor and I deal with blood on a regular basis, but actually drinking it is a different story. But they needed my help, so ignoring my fears; I mustered up some confidence and began.

Deciding to start at Alice's neck, because that's where the jugular vein is located, and not because it's in the movies, though that could be the reason vampires bite there in the movies.

As my canine teeth pieced through the delicate skin on the neck into the veins, the blood came pouring out, into my mouth. So sweet, so delicious, and so much more satisfying.

My senses just took over, controlling my body with my vampire instincts, and causing my resolution to slowly fade. My grip tightens around Alice's slender shoulders and my teeth sinks deeper into her neck, increasing the blood flow.

A small whimper escapes Alice's mouth, as I began draining her blood, pulling me back to reality. Stopping myself from draining her blood completely, I loosened my grip and withdrew my teeth. Laying Alice aside to let her heart spread the now venom infected blood through her body.

That was a close call; I could have killed her, if I continued a while longer, for there wouldn't be enough blood to be pumped. But I couldn't dwell too long on it since I was running out of time; I just have to be more careful.

Moving on to Bella whose body was limped and crushed, with broken bones in multiple places. I know that vampire venom is suppose to heal, but I never done it before, so I'm not quite sure how it works or if it does, I really hope it does though.

There was already huge blood spots scattered across her body, from internal bleeding, which is common in automobile accidents. I decided to drain the blood from those spots since, it was already accumulated and it's unhealthy to keep it for it compresses the organs, causing dysfunctions. Especially in muscles because it builds pressure causing them stiffen and become harder to move in the future when healed.

I started at the largest spot between the collar bone and the neck, the thin skin broken at the slight touch of my teeth. The blood spilled out and into my mouth, clearing that particular spot and letting me inject the venom. This time it was easier control myself since I didn't have to bite into a vein and the blood was already contained and limited. I continued the same process for the other spots and lay Bella down beside Alice to recover.

Next was Edward, he lost a lot of blood and was already looking pale and slightly blue. I couldn't possibly lose control, not for even a split second, because with the amount of blood he has left, it could be fatal, if I extract anymore. So my approach to prevent this is to bite in several places but not linger too long in a certain area. It would take longer to circulate and be more painful since I'm injecting small amounts of venom at a time.

I made sure as I was biting on Edward that no blood came directly into my mouth, because I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting more. Some blood got on my teeth though but I was able to pull back fast enough to regain control. Repeating this procedure, I made several bites on Edward's neck along his arms, and ankles before enough venom was infused into the blood stream. Once finished I let Edward stay where he was, not wanting to move him, and reopen his wound.

Using triage, a system to prioritize the order the rest of my children, to see who should be treated next, from the worse condition to a better condition, to best benefit the patients and save time. I came to the conclusion of Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

Beginning with Jasper, who pulse was very weak, barely audible to my ears now. Lifting him slightly and securing his head, I clamped down on his neck. The explosion of flavour from his blood was highly addictive. My taste buds were craving for more and soon I found myself taking more than necessary. I had to stop… my brain keep telling me, or I'll kill him, but my body was unable to do so.

Having internal struggle with myself, the vampire part of me desired more blood and that it was the nature of things. I've already did enough by not drinking human blood regularly, a slip now wouldn't hurt, it might be for the better to not make him into a monster. But the human part of me reasoned that I'm a doctor who's suppose to save lives, it's not who I am to kill, and it would hurt people, like Jasper, and giving up would make me a monster.

This thought allowed me to stop draining his blood, I'll hurt the family, it'll never be the same they'll be missing a brother. Alice she'll be heart-broken and missing her boyfriend. Esme, she'll be sad and missing a son, and lose trust in me, who promised that I'll take care of things. I'll be a disappointment to myself, going against all my morals, and giving into my inner demon.

That hesitation though, gave Jasper the opportunity to jerk away and gave me that extra push of determination to pull away. I was surprised he had the strength to move, but glad nonetheless for it.

Jasper looked up with unfocused and bleary eyes, and asked "Carlisle? It hurts" in a very weak and shaky voice.

"I know, Jasper, I'm sorry" I answered him sadly.

"My neck, it burns." Jasper stated painfully and tried to sit up.

"Don't move, just lie down and rest, it'll only hurt a while longer and then you'll be ok." I assured him.

Nodding, Jasper relaxed, and let me lower him back down, squeezing his eyes shut, and groaning with pain.

Rosalie was after; her breathing was in irregular pattern, so biting her neck wouldn't be the best idea. Her wrists would be a good place, kneeling down and taking one of her wrists in my hands, I brought it up to my mouth. I positioned my fangs above her vein, for the most effective result. Once located in an accurate spot, my teeth pierced down puncturing the skin, tearing through the flesh, and gaining access into the blood stream. Despite, having done this four times already, I'd think it would be easier but it's not. The taste of blood hits me equally the same, if any thing stronger and harder to resist.

A few minutes later when the poison was taking affect to her body, there was a startling scream of agony. It was coming from Rosalie, who regained consciousness and taken a breath to let out another ear splitting cry of pain. Tears were streaming down her eyes, as her sobs, became fast, deep gasps of hyperventilation.

Removing my teeth, I encouraged Rosalie to calm down and follow my lead of deep breathing exercises. Breathing in and out more slowly, I managed to get Rosalie breathing properly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, gently once Rosalie was stabled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she gasped between her breaths.

"I'm trying to save you." I answered her.

"Don't, just kill me, please, just end the pain." Rosalie begged.

My vampire side was taking procession of me again; she wants you to kill her, end the suffering, you have her consent to do so, it'll be so easy to reopen the wound, it tempted me. No, she's delirious from the pain, she doesn't actually want to die, you as the doctor should know better than that; and draining the blood would cause even more pain, my logical side reasoned, and it was right.

"Trust me, Rosalie the worse part is over, the pain will end soon, just hang in there, one more obstacle left, after this you'll never feel pain again." I said comforting her.

"Really?" she asked her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Positive, just try to sleep, and think of it as a dream" I encouraged.

"More like a nightmare…" Rosalie mumbled darkly before falling asleep.

Finally Emmett, whose heart now is beating fast and wildly out of control, over the normal pace in an uneven rhythm. I immediately bite his neck, hoping the venom would be able to slow his heart beat before his heart collapses to a permanent stop. For if it did then it'll be too late, and the heart wouldn't be able to circulate the venom.

A plus side to this is Emmett's high heart rate could spread the venom faster to make the change happen sooner. But a negative is that it causes him to regain consciousness for short while because once the venom takes action it stabilizes the condition before fully consuming its victims with darkness and death.

As Emmett awakes, he struggles against my hold, but it was a useless fight. Despite him being strong, he was no match against my supernatural strength. His feeble attempt to free himself from me only triggered my predatory instincts to finish feeding and I was losing myself to my senses. Tackling him down and pinning his shoulders to the ground, it was like I was hunting a bear in the forest, but instead it was a human. Not just any human, it was Emmett my son.

The thought revived my motivation, so instead of fighting Emmett like prey, I was fighting for control of myself. I would not let being a vampire be an excuse and stop me from doing the right thing. To have the burden of being a monster render me useless was not an option. I have to find power within myself to overcome it. I would not succumb to it as the fact of life. Instead I'll take things into my own hands, determine my own path of choices not follow along with fates. Fighting for everything I believe in and against all that I am.

I retracted my fangs back into my mouth and released my hold on Emmett. Backing off him slowly he remained still and lay motionless on the ground. _Fuck _I thought, maybe I gone too far this time and ended up killing Emmett. But that thought didn't last long as I kneeled down beside him to do a quick body check. I found that he's still breathing and his heart is beating. Probably just exhausted I thought as I sat back from my kneeling position.

I gave a huge sigh of relief, now that it was all over.

"I can't believe actually I did it" I said out loud to myself, but somewhere deep inside a voice was like,

"Believe it, and it's not a big surprise, you always had it in you, have more faith in yourself, Carlisle."

I smiled that voice was right, I just defied the laws of nature and proven that a person's strength and love can prevail over what may seem impossible.


	4. Discovery of the Damned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

**And thanks to my Beta: Accept the Unaccepted**

Discovery Of The Damned

Now that they were stable I brought them inside to rest in their beds, one at a time and waited. They were oddly quiet, which made me feel uneasy, this unnatural silence.

The aura of death hung around us, slowly taking their lives by slowing their hearts and breathing. At least this will be painless, like dying peacefully in your sleep, I thought to myself but that was shattered by a shriek of pure torment.

Following the sound of the voice, it led me to the front of Rosalie's door. Opening the door, I slipped in and closed it shut again. The volume of her screams increased, as the echoes bounced off the wall. Fear was the most evident feature on her face and her posture, but vulnerability was also mixed in her expression. Rosalie was tossing and turning in her restless sleep.

"Rosalie" I called to her, but it was in vain, she was too far gone to hear me.

I just stood there beside her bed as she struggled against an invisible force that consumed her. Rosalie's hands balled around the sheets, tightly gripping it as though it was the last means of survival. She was holding on for dear life and here I stood helplessly watching. It's moments like these that I hate being a doctor, being unable to save people especially people I love.

I was beginning to second guess myself, maybe I shouldn't have changed them maybe I should have just tried to drive them to the hospital instead. I let them down; I should have tried harder keeping them human instead of experimenting to make them vampires. Why did I take this risk? I questioned myself.

But I already knew the answer I was being selfish, I wanted them to be immortal so we could stay a family. Just minutes ago I was proud that I defied nature, but now the natural process wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It was getting too much for me to handle, I had to get out, I couldn't bear to stay and watch Rosalie die. I had to find Esme, for her companionship and support to get past this tough time.

"Be strong" I said as I left and whispered "I'm sorry, that I can't be."

I felt incredibly weak due to the fact that I couldn't even stay with Rosalie through this or any others for that matter. I needed Esme for strength even though I couldn't be there to give them any.

Passing by the other rooms for one last check before I left, I noticed some changes. Emmett was twitching slightly and grinding his teeth probably holding back his screams. Jasper had shifted positions, instead of lying facing up, he turned and had one arm under his pillow was the other was resting on top, in front of his face.

I had to tuck Edward back in, since his blanket had slipped off to his feet and I was able to check his wound to see it was recovering quickly. Alice was curled up into a ball, blanket pulled over her head while Bella was completely still and quiet. She didn't even move from the position where I left her, causing me to worry a bit about her injuries.

But I didn't ponder too long because it'll just get me over thinking, instead I focused my thoughts on leaving and finding Esme.

Once outside I couldn't help but give a final glance towards the house. It was perfectly normal looking in through the outside, but inside are the souls I just damned. The forest functioning its usual activities, birds chirping, leaves rustling, creatures living in a balanced harmony. Unknown to the creatures I've created that might throw it off track, to the screams from the house that goes by unheard, thanks to the soundproof walls.

Maybe people don't die peacefully in their sleep; maybe people just don't hear their cries for help. Right now is a perfect example, something blocks their communication, and it goes unnoticed from the rest of the world.

But something noticeable in the air was Esme scent and she was near by. My instincts automatically raced to follow it and soon I was dodging trees until I came to a series of boulders. As I closed the distance, Esme came into view sitting on one of the rocks a bear by her feet.

"Carlisle" she happily greeted me as she stood up and came towards me.

Her expression changed to uncertainty once she came closer, probably seeing my expression, one of a broken man. Her golden eyes bore into mine trying to read me or at least catch something in them.

Unable to do so, Esme said "Carlisle you don't look too well…"

I didn't answer her I didn't know how to break the news to her. Esme misunderstood my silence as being tired and thirsty, so she offered me the bear that she had hunted for me. I wasn't really that thirsty but she was so thoughtful I couldn't say no.

"Thanks" I said to her before I started drinking.

Animal blood was so different from human blood, it was less rich in flavour and odd tasting especially with human blood after taste still fresh in my mouth. It was like eating an apple and then an orange, both sweet but the sweeter one makes the other less sweet and less appetizing. But I was grateful as I continued drinking because I actually was thirstier than I thought. It also felt good to know that I can continue drinking without worrying about stopping.

It had taken me years to achieve this amount of self-control, to be a doctor and work around blood, even more control to stop drinking. Especially when I was changing our children, human blood is much more tasty and harder to resist than animals.

Esme waited patiently till I finished and asked "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, that was refreshing. I'm feeling a lot better now thank you." I answered.

"You're welcome, and how about the children?"

I couldn't hide the truth from her any more; I just had to tell her what I did. "They're conditions were life threaten so I wasn't sure if they would have made it, so I changed them, I'm sorry."

Esme instead of being upset of my choice; was very understanding, nodding her head like it was the obvious thing to do. "You did what was best at that time and if it meant changing them, then so be it, you don't have to apologize, I trust your judgment."

"I almost killed them during the process and I'm not sure if it'll even work." I confessed.

"Carlisle, you didn't kill them and it's worth a try, it was that or death, you gave them a chance at a new life." Esme comforted.

"But it wasn't right to just take their lives like that, and turn them into monsters." I argued

"Are we having the monsters talk again? Being a vampire doesn't mean your monster, it's just a stereotype that's been associated." Esme said exasperated.

"It came from our kind hunting humans" I explained.

"That doesn't apply to us, since we're solely vegetarian."

I opened my mouth to say more but Esme put her finger to quiet me and said "Please, I don't want to fight with you, can't you be satisfied that you saved their lives?"

"That doesn't justify what I did, once they become like us, they'll be blood thirsty creatures, and you've heard the horrible rumours and stories about wild newborns."

"Like you said it's just stories that may not be accurate, being a doctor you should know that there's no scientific evidence supporting it."

"Well being a doctor there hasn't been much advancement in knowing what exactly happens either, but I should have been more sure, it's like going to do surgery without being prepared."

"Stop it with the buts! You couldn't have been one hundred percent sure, every operation has its risks, it's not your fault you've tried your best like any other doctor out there would have."

"It is my fault; I should have done better…" I said ruefully.

"You're only seeing how dark the situation is, why don't you try looking on the bright side, without you they could have died." suggested Esme.

"They still died with me there." I pointed out.

"You know that's not what I meant." Esme exclaimed.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, and I thank you for that, but nothing you say is going to help." I said appreciably.

"You're not making the situation any better by sulking and twisting the meaning of everything I say, if you feel guilty then all the more reason to stop feeling sorry for yourself and them. Start making a difference, be their example in life, be the person that inspires them to do the right thing." Esme coached.

"What is the right thing? I'm not even sure I know anymore." I said defeated.

"The right thing is what you did for them; you did what others can't, what I would have failed to achieve, it takes a lot of courage to be able to do what you've just done, to be able to stop while feeding on human blood nonetheless." Esme stated her eyes burning into mine.

Her eyes conveyed total faith and trust in me that I didn't deserve, I abandoned them during the time when they needed me most. "I'm not courageous." I disagreed.

Hurt was displayed on Esme face and then some other emotion I couldn't decipher flickered in her eyes.

"What have you done with the Carlisle I know, the one who wouldn't just give up and would continue fighting till the bitter end?" hissed Esme.

"I don't know I'm trying to find him too." I admitted.

"Well let me tell you something about the man I married, he was a great person, loving, ambitious, hard-working, and compassionate, who dedicated his life to saving people, he had hope and faith in the world, but most of all he believed in himself." Esme listed with admiration.

"He is not the stranger in front of me." Esme ended coldly.

She was right, I thought to myself, I was so overwhelmed with all that was happening; I lost myself in the chaos. I've become a stranger, but not anymore, Esme's words had awoken me, bringing out the fire in me, I will not let things bring me down. It's no use crying over spilt milk, I have to deal with what I have left and clean up the mess. My compassion managed to pull me through this far and love which had never failed me yet, will do the rest.

"No, he's not, but neither am I." I said with renewed confident.

"So you ready to take up the responsibility of training your children?" asked Esme.

"You mean our children." I corrected as I grabbed Esme by the hand and pulled her into my embrace.

Esme smiled and said "Glad to have you back."

"Thank you, for bringing me back, and being supportive and comforting." I whispered into Esme's ear as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"My pleasure," Esme said before she pulled away and added "Come on, let's go back and face this together." pulling my hand to follow.

First room we checked when we got back was Alice's and Bella's room because they were the most severe. As we stepped through the door the beds seemed empty, if it wasn't for the light fluttering heartbeats, and the rising and falling of the covers of small heaps, I would have assumed they had left. But there were and I nervously went over, unsure of what I would uncover beneath the blankets.

My mind was racing with possibilities, blood crazy vampires, mutated humans, or worse dead bodies, but my best guess according to the size was giant bats. I know that I never turned into a bat and I don't know of anyone else that does, but the rumours have to come from somewhere, right? I had never done this before and now I might have six of whatever lying under the sheets. I warned Esme to stay back until it was safe as I slowly grabbed a handful of the blanket and lifting it over revealing its contents.

I gasped startled at what was there, but fortunately it wasn't a bat. Esme came up from behind me giving a confused look before following what my eyes have been staring at. Looking down, her eyes widen in disbelief, she tried asking, but only managing to stutter "Is tha-at Bella?"

"Yes, I think so." I confirmed, my eyes still fixed on what Bella had become.

She was the same, yet completely different, having the same features, but younger, same dark brown hair, but shorter, basically Bella shrunken into a…baby.

I joked half-heartedly "Well, whoever named newly made vampires newborns, sure weren't kidding."

"Yeah, I never thought the name would be so literal." said Esme still awe-struck.

Suddenly the heart beats stopped, marking their completion of becoming one of the damned. Bella started to stir from her sleep, opening her eyes, causing Esme and I flinched back as she did because her eyes were crimson red. She started moving around frustrated with being tangled in her oversized clothes that no longer fit. Finally, she stopped; giving up with the hopeless struggle instead, she started crying.

This caused Alice above her to wake and join in. Esme quickly went over to help Bella out, wrapping the clothes around her and taking Bella in her arms, rocking her gently from side to side. This immediately calmed Bella and Esme shifted her to one arm so she could soothe Alice. Caressing Alice's tear strained cheek before wrapping Alice with the thin blanket, slipping her arm under her body and hand supporting the head lifting Alice up. Once secure in her arms Esme sat down on the edge bed humming a lullaby, she was a natural at being a mother.

I just stood there watching this beautiful scene play out in front of me. Even the sun that rarely comes out at Forks, peaked through the clouds, shining through the window, brightening the room, giving it this warm welcoming feeling, and adding to this captivating sight.

I couldn't help smiling at my loving wife looking affectionately down at our children sleeping peacefully, cradled in her arms. That moment was picture perfect; it would be forever etched in my memory. I walked over and gently sat on the edge beside Esme, trying not to bounce the bed, putting my arm on her shoulder and leaning our heads together looking down at our bundles of wonder.

I whispered to Esme "You'll make the best mother, these children could have."

She shook her head no and whispered "We'll be the best parents, our children will have."

I nodded in agreement as we just sat there in total bliss, absorbing the love being emitted, my heart swelling with emotions, letting the idea of a family sink in.

Everything felt so right and complete but yet I had a feeling something was also missing. Hmm… I thought what could be wrong; I had a family, a loving wife, and adorable children. CHILDREN! That's it, I have six and I only have two of them with me. I abruptly got up, ruining the moment, startling Esme as I headed to the door.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

I stopped at the door and answer "The children."

She looked baffled and said "But their right here."

"The others" I said as I left but I caught of glimpse of her expression after I said it and a look of comprehension crossed her face.

I checked Edward next because he was the third in critical conditions. He was already half untangled from the mess of clothes and I could clearly see his side has healed flawlessly. I wrapped him like how Esme did, and carried him out to Jasper's room.

Jasper instead of trying to untangle himself from the clothes had a different approach of wearing them. The collar of the t-shirt was too big and hung down off his shoulders, while the sleeves were too long for his arms. Taking him in my other arm I went to Rosalie's room, meeting Esme in the hall who already had Rosalie balanced in her arms, with Alice and Bella. We all went to check on Emmett who was still asleep, with his thumb in his mouth. I lay Edward and Jasper down; Esme did the same and sat at the bottom of the bed watching them sleep.

I noticed Bella hair seemed longer and asked Esme, who agreed. Now my medical side kicked in and I grabbed my measuring tape to measure them, recording the information on my note pad. After writing down the numbers, I put it back in my pocket and felt my keys. _Shit_. Remembering I left my car at the hospital this morning and forgetting that I was suppose to be at work.

Esme was already tucking in the children, when I asked if she would be fine with the children as I go back to work, get the car, and take a few days off. She said she could handle them, since they were just sleeping. I hastily left and ran through the forest so fast the trees went by as a blur and I was practically invisible to anyone around. I slowed once I got to the hospital greeting other doctors and nurses as they walked by thinking I just came back from my break.

I checked my patients, who were recovering at a steady pace, the athlete was doing physiotherapy and the others in the fire got transferred out of emergency to regular rooms. I went to the receptionist to sign out and take a few days off, leaving my patients in the care of other doctors.

Getting in my car, I put my keys into the ignition, turning it to start the engine. As the dashboard lit up I took a look at the clock which read 9:36. I thought wow it's still so early, it seemed like so much had already happened today.

While driving home I started thinking about the day's events, it was amazing how it had gone from being one of the worst days ever when the devastating car accident occurred and I had almost lost my family to one of the most amazing days of my existence when I got them back and my heart exploded with love and happiness. Right now I was the happiest man… or vampire in the world.


	5. Lunchtime, Playtime, Bath Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Lunchtime, Playtime, Bath time

Finally home, I parked the car in the garage and went straight to Emmett's room. Opening the door quietly, and peering in, to see Esme on the bed, with Alice in her arms and Jasper on her lap. Bella and Edward cuddled together on the pillow beside her while Emmett was at the foot of the bed with Rosalie on his back. Seeing this it brought back the feelings from Alice's and Bella's room but ten times stronger.

I stepped in and shut the door lightly. I walking over to the bed and sat cross-legged on the empty spot by the foot of the bed. My weight shifted the bed causing Rosalie to tumble off Emmett back and landing beside me. She instantly lifted her hands up toward me a gesture that she wanted to be lifted; I happily took her in my arms while Emmett crawled onto my lap, and they promptly fell asleep. This time it was absolutely perfect, the family was whole, with nothing missing.

"Cute, aren't they?" Esme asked.

"Very" I answered looking up to meet Esme's eyes sparkling with delight. I also saw that Jasper's t-shirt seemed to fit better and noticed it's been tied to make it smaller.

Smiling I commented "I see you made adjustments to their clothes."

Esme smiled back and said "Yes, the shirt was way too big, so I decided to fix it, very observant, you are."

"They also grew, too." I added.

Esme said "Yeah, about a few centimeters or so and a couple of pounds."

"Oh, I meant they seem older" I explained.

"Really, I didn't notice probably because I was with them the whole time." guessed Esme.

"From their development it seems they are about a year old, Emmett was already crawling." I stated.

"Wow, they grow up fast" said Esme in amazement and I nodded in agreement.

Eventually when they were deep in sleep I moved Emmett on the bed and Rosalie beside him and got up to stretch. Esme did he same with Alice and Jasper and I suggested we go buy some supplies.

"Yeah, we should, but only one of us should go and the other should stay and supervise."

I offered to stay since Esme has been with the kids all morning, she should take a break, while I babysit.

"Sure, I'll be back soon like in about two hours" calculated Esme as she left.

An hour later, while they were still sleeping, I decided to measure them again. Gently adjusting their curled bodies, so they wouldn't wake up, and straightening them into a proper posture. This also made it easier for me to take their height measurement, and according to my records they did grow quite a bit as I compared my notes.

Around noon Esme returned with bags full of supplies, which I helped her unpack; some items were six baby bottles, pacifiers, clothes, diapers, and toys. After we went to the kitchen and started to make milk, heating it to the right temperature and testing it on our hands, before pouring it into the bottles.

When we were done we brought it up to Emmett's room to feed the children. Jasper was already awake and sitting up, while Alice rolled over into Rosalie and Emmett waking them. Edward was also awake staring at Bella who yawned and open her eyes.

Esme and I sat down on the bed and put the bottles on the table beside it. Jasper was first to crawl in my arms and I tried to feed him the bottle but he kept turning his head away. Esme took Alice in her arms and tried too, but Alice shook her head to the bottle.

Finally I gave up on trying to feed him and put him down and took Rosalie who screamed "Ew!" when I brought the bottle close. Edward, who Esme was trying to feed now, pushed the bottle away and squirmed out of her arms, Emmett was after, and he also rejected the bottle. Bella was next, but she started crying when I tried to offer her the bottle, so I put the bottle down and she stopped crying.

"Isn't milk what babies are suppose to drink?" asked Esme.

"Yes, but I guess they don't like milk." I answered "Maybe they would rather something else."

"Like what?" asked Esme,

"I don't know…" I said dumbfounded.

Alice started whining and wailed "Thirsee." Esme and I were puzzled when she said that, what did she mean? She repeated "Thirsee."

And I figured it out, and said "Oh! She's thirsty." Esme still looked confused and I explained she's a vampire now. Comprehension flickered on Esme face and she said "Blood."

I nodded and went to gather the bottles, while she went to the basement to get the packages of blood stored in the fridge. I poured out the milk in the sink and rinsed the bottles leaving them on the table, where Esme dried and filled them with blood. This time when we went to feed them they took the bottles and greedily drank it all, to the very last drop.

After finishing the bottle, their eyes started to change becoming scarlet instead of crimson. Esme brought the bottles downstairs to wash, while I took their measurement again. Their height now was between 80 to 93 centimeters the height average for a two year old.

Once Esme returned I went to the washroom to grab the scale from under the sink and brought it with me. I weighed Edward first who stood still on the scale and his weight was 29 pounds. Next was Jasper and he stood unsteadily on the scale weighing 33 pounds, then Bella weighing 25 pounds. Alice was a bit underweight weighing only 21 pounds and Rosalie weighing 23 pounds. Finally Emmett who was the heaviest weighing 36 pounds. I recorded this and compare it to the height confirming my estimate of them being two years old.

They started exploring the room and Jasper went to the door trying to open it without much luck. Esme help him open it and he raced out the room past her with Edward following close behind. Soon everyone left the room and started wandering the halls.

Bella went all the way to the stairs and clumsily tripped down them I instantly went down to check if she was injured. Fortunately, with her being a vampire now, she was indestructible and wasn't injured, just looking a bit dazed.

Emmett at the top of the stairs started laughing at poor Bella, so Alice pushed him down, but Emmett pulled her down with him. They both rolled down the stairs, Emmett landing face down and Alice on his back. Edward and Jasper sat down, and raced down the steps crashing into Alice and Emmett once they hit the bottom. Alice slipped off and landed on Jasper's lap, and clung to his neck as Jasper tried to get up, using the banister for support. Edward was already standing and trying to pull Emmett up.

Rosalie instead of going down like the others lifted her hands toward Esme and whined "Help!" Esme smiled, and lifted her up, to carry her down the stairs. Finally Edward managed to get Emmett of his feet and starting walking towards the living room. Jasper was also up with Alice still hanging on his neck, but she let go and dropped gracefully to the ground. Bella now recovered from the shock was up and following the others to the living room.

In the living room, they found the toys and went off to do their own thing. Bella went to the toy kitchen and was playing with the plastic food, putting the pizza in the oven.

Edward was playing with the electric keyboard, making beautiful music that filled the room. Rosalie was riding in a red car, pedaling around the couch and almost knocking down a vase beside it. Emmett was wrestling with a huge stuff teddy bear, having it in a headlock.

Alice was dressing up the Barbie's, combing their hair and braiding it after. Jasper was playing with army figurines from the board game War, and making forts with building blocks. Esme was taking pictures of them, while I walked over to the shelf and brought out a paint set.

I set it up on the coffee table and started painting the image, that's been burning in my brain. It was the scene of Esme cradling Bella and Alice in her arms. I painted it exactly how it was, capturing every last detail, from the shadows flickering across the wall to the sunlight pouring through the windows lighting the room and the sparkles reflecting off the skin in which the rays contacted with.

When I was finished I put it aside to dry and started painting another picture with them all in it. Bella and Edward cuddle against each other sleeping on a pillow, Esme holding Alice with Jasper on her lap, and Emmett piggybacking Rosalie. I was just adding the finishing touches to the painting when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I turned to my side, finding Rosalie there pointing at the paint. I instantly knew what she wanted and ripped a piece of paper and moved my painting to the end of the table, to give her room. Soon Alice and Jasper came over, wanting to paint, too. There wasn't much room left on the table so I decided to move everything to the kitchen. Bringing the paints, brushes, and paper to the kitchen and spreading newspaper on the tile floor.

Once everything was set up, Rosalie continued painting while I ripped paper for Jasper and Alice and gave them each a brush. Awhile later Emmett joined us, followed shortly by Bella and Edward. I crotched down beside Rosalie and asked "What did you paint?"

"Car!" she chirped happily, as I looked over her, and saw she painted a red car, that somewhat resembled a punch buggy.

"Nice." I commented moving on to Alice, to see what she painted. She painted 6 stick figures in different outfits. But having a closer look I could tell those were meant to be a member of the family. I was in a white lab coat and black pants, Esme in a long flowery summer dress, Emmett in a grey hoodies and basketball shorts, Jasper in a tuxedo, Rosalie in a short purple dress, Bella in a patterned blouse and skirt, Edward in a t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and converse, and herself in a cute polka dot dress with a giant bow around the waist.

I was impressed with her style; it was pretty good drawing considering it was drawn at such a young age. We could have a future fashion designer in our hands.

I looked over Emmett's shoulder to his painting of a K.O. teddy bear lying down with him on top raising his fists in the air claiming victory. Interesting, Emmett a boxer, I can already imagine him in a ring, pumping his boxing gloved hands up and down.

I look on at Edward's, who was no where to be found. But was done his painting of a box with black and white stripes, my best guess was a piano because of the music notes swirling around it, I thought we also have a musician, too.

Jasper's was a finger painting, with rainbow hand prints and foot prints splattered across the paper, which was very creative.

Finally I reached Bella and who washing her paint brush in water. I asked her what she was painting and she answered "Edward."

"Oh" I said as I looked at her blank sheet and asked "Where is he?"

"Over here!" Bella shouted, ushering me over and showing me a messy Edward covered in paint. He had blue streaks in his hair, and black stripes on his face making him look like a football player, and flowers of his arms. The sight of Edward sitting their as Bella tortured him with butterflies on the bottom of his feet with a bewildered expression on his face, was so charming.

Esme just happened to catch this sight too, and snap a picture before announcing "Bath time!"

Everyone headed to the washroom with Esme, except for Jasper and Edward, because I had to carrying them to the washroom by the ruff of their shirt collar. They were like a walking painting and I didn't want to leave a mess of footprints for Esme to clean later.

The bathtub was already filled will water and bubbles with them all sitting in it, when I arrived. I helped undress Jasper and Edward, putting their dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and setting them with the others. Jasper and Emmett started a water fight, splashing each other and innocent bystanders like Esme, who was getting soaked.

She was sitting on the edge of the tub washing Bella's hair that grew down past her ears now with strawberry shampoo. I started work on Edward's trying to scrub off the dried paint in his hair, by the end Edward head was piled with soap bubbles. Alice and Rosalie were done so just sat in the tub relaxing and playing with a rubber duck and a sailboat.

Esme was rinsing Bella's hair with the showerhead, leaving me with a watering can to rinse Edward head. After the fourth can all the soap washed off and Edward hair was restored to its former glory of bronze without blue highlights. I brought out a sponge and started to rub off the stripes on his face that only smudged across his face.

I sighed in defeat, this was hopeless, but just then Emmett came over with a mysterious grin on his face and offered to help. No harm in letting him try I thought and said "Sure."

Right after I said that, Emmett plunged Edward underwater and holding his head down while Edward was splashing wildly. Finally letting go Edward head pop back up and his face was all clean.

"Impressive" I praised Emmett and reach over to high five him. Edward wasn't impressed though and tackled Emmett down pinning him to the bottom of the tub. Luckily vampires don't need to breathe as I watched them wrestle each other under the water.

Esme was wiping the paint off Jaspers feet and scolded "Carlisle!" I hung my head shamefully as I broke up the fight, pulling Emmett off Edward, and taking him out. I dried him with a towel, put on his diaper and pulled a t-shirt with a bear on it, over his head. I did the same for Edward except his t-shirt had a lion on it.

Esme finished cleaning Jasper and got him dressed in a t-shirt with an alligator on it. I dressed Bella in a t-shirt with a duck on it, that kind of matched her since her last name Swan and a duck was closely related, they are both birds. Rosalie was already pointing to the one she wanted, which had a rabbit on it and finally Alice which had a deer on it.

After the bath Esme, drained the tub and started blow drying their hair then brushing it out, and when she finished I weighed and measure them again. Their weights were now between 25 to 40 pounds and height between 85 to 102 centimeters the age for three years old.

"Why is the growth rate so fast?" I mumbled to myself trying to think of a logical reason for this but coming up with nothing. "Was I like this when I changed?" I thought but when I tried to recall my memories, all I came up with was pain, darkness, and nothing else. I didn't have long to think more thoroughly, though because Esme asked if I could look after the children, while she cleans up the mess, in the kitchen.

I answered "Sure, no problem."

Esme nodded her head in thanks and added sternly "And Carlisle, be a responsible parent!" I nodded my head in embarrassment. She gave the children and me a quick kiss before exiting the washroom, leaving me with six bored children.


	6. Hide And Go Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Hide-And-Go-Seek

I was thinking of things to do when and a brilliant idea popped in my head. I called them over to tell them about the game. They excitedly gathered around me asking what game.

"How about we play Hide-and-go-Seek?" I suggested.

They erupted with cheers liking the idea too. I set up the ground rules, stating downstairs and outside is off-limits but anywhere else upstairs is fine, the person who is it has to count to one hundred slowly, while the others hide. You only get caught if the it person tags you, and once caught you have to help look for the others, so make sure no one else sees your hiding spot.

Once I explained all the basic rules of the game, I asked who wanted to be it. No one volunteered, so I decided I would be it and closed my eyes and started counting. I heard their shuffling feet racing out of the washroom and Jasper yelling at Emmett to go faster, while Emmett complained "I AM!"

I laughed and said "Play nice."

_100 seconds later…_

"ONE HUNDRED" I shouted "READY OT NOT HERE I COME!"

Opening my eyes I started searching for them. I checked Bella's and Alice's room first and sure enough, someone was hiding under the bed. I walked over and knelt down and tickled whoever was there on the bottom of their feet.

Giggling erupted from underneath and soon Bella crawled out and pouted sticking out her lower lip "I got caught already!"

"You can help me find the others." I suggested.

"Ok." She said cheering up and looking around the room.

I opened the closet and was about to close it when a movement caught the corner of my eye. A pile of clothes were moving and that normally doesn't happen, which means someone was hiding there. I crept closer and started to move off the layers finding Rosalie twisted with a scarf. I gave a tug on the scarf and it unraveled off Rosalie.

"Aw…you found me" said Rosalie sadly.

"Welcome, to the gang." I said as I motion Bella over to tell her about our new team mate.

Bella poked her head through the closet and Rosalie brightened up once she saw her. "Bella!" she cried and went over to hug her, only to trip over the scarf

When they calmed down we moved on, to Emmett's room, I heard snickering coming from a basket and put my finger to my lips, signaling them to be quiet as we snuck up on the unsuspecting person hiding. We all surrounded the basket and I put up a finger, and then a second mouthing one, two, and three! On the count of three we all screamed "BOO" causing Emmett who was hiding to jump up in surprise toppling over the basket. Rosalie immediately gave Emmett a sloppy kiss on his cheek and helped him up. He joined the gang and we set off to find the remaining players.

Next place we looked was in Jaspers room but it was empty, so we went to Edward's room. It was pretty obviously who was hiding their behind the desk. Blonde hair sticking out from the top, the person was a bit too tall to fit. I reached over and tapped their shoulder signaling they been caught. Jasper walked around the corner of the desk frowning but started laughing once he saw Emmett got caught before him. Emmett crossed his arms irritated by his brother reaction and stuck out his tongue. Rosalie rolled her eyes at this and dragged Emmett with her, to her room. Soon everyone followed her lead and went to search her room. She was first to spot something was wrong and pointed toward her bed and said "There!"

I looked over at the bed, which seemed normal enough, pillows in place, and the blankets were flat, so no one could be hiding under, but Rosalie kept pointing and insisting something was there. Emmett and Jasper dashed over to the bed, to investigate while Bella and Rosalie were yanking me by my hand after them. As we reached the bed, Jasper and Emmett were on opposite sides beneath it, pulling at something that was under; both determined to be the one victorious, and refusing to give in. The object seemed to be going back and forth between them, until Emmett bellowed "Let go!" which Jasper responded with a stubborn "No!" Annoyed Emmett gave a mighty tug, revealing the mysterious object, as a pillow, and dragging Jasper out with it. Instantly, Bella and Rosalie went to the head of the bed each taking a corner of the blankets and pulling it over, exposing two pillows. Rosalie poked the pillow closest to her that just sunk in, while Bella's pillow started to move from her touch. Realizing someone was hiding in the pillow case, I lifted the bottom, and tipped it over, causing a confused Edward to fall out.

"How'd you know?" he asked stumped that he got caught. I smiled at Rosalie and gave her recognition for finding Edward.

He said incredulously "It was such a good spot."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and simply stated "My room."

Beside the bed, Emmett and Jasper were still fighting over the pillow, so I decided to interfere, taking the pillow from them, and stopping the commotion. Now that I got their attention I declared "One more person left." and to motivate them, I challenged that whoever finds the last person can choose what to do next and if we can't find whoever left by the count of a hundred they would win. They all agreed and were eager to start once I started counting. They all ran out of Rosalie's room, into the hall and split up going into different room in hopes of finding the last person.

Except Edward, he was standing in the middle of hall concentrating on something, and then suddenly he snap out of it and exclaimed excitedly "I know where the last person is."

This caught everyone attention and they all came out, following Edward, who was heading to my office. By the time we made it their, the count was in the eighties, but Edward seemed determined knowing the exact location and went straight to my metal filing cabinet. Just when he was about to open the last drawer, a voice from inside said "Hi, Edward", but he wasn't surprise by the acknowledgement and continue to open the cabinet. Alice popped out of the empty drawer and announced "I won!" just as I reached a hundred. Edward shook his head and corrected "No, I won" and they both turned to me, waiting for me to settle it.


	7. Fair Game, Foul Play, and Sore Losers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Fair Game, Foul Play, and Sore Losers

But I was confused and asked Alice "How did you know it was Edward and about the challenged, when you weren't even there?"

She said "I saw Edward and that I won."

I'm not totally convinced by her answer and questioned "How could you see Edward when you were locked in the cabinet?"

"I had a vision" she said impatiently.

I decided to let Alice off the hook for now and asked Edward how he knew Alice was hiding there. His answer was almost as vague as Alice's stating he read Alice's mind and saw her hiding spot. This was strange, things like this don't usually happen but I decided to drop the topic for now because Rosalie asked "So who won?"

Jasper was taking Alice's side and saying she was found when it was a hundred, so she won. Emmett was on Edward side arguing he found her when it was a hundred, so he won. They all looked at me, for my resolution, it wouldn't be fair if I chose one and not the other, so I discussed it with Bella and Rosalie because they weren't taking sides. Bella suggested they both win and should decide what to do next. Rosalie refined the idea by saying there should be a punishment and someone could choose who to punish and the other the punishment. It was a fair idea they both win but the punishment seems a bit severe, so I put a limit on it. They all agreed to this plan and turned to Edward and Alice to see what they would do.

Edward decided the person to punish is Emmett, who was offended by being chosen. "I was on your side, Edward, and this is how you repay me!"

"Yes, it's called payback!" said Edward with a smirk.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Emmett, still upset by Edward decision.

"Bath time" reminded Edward, "I was trying to help" complained Emmett.

Edward just shrugged it off and said "Whatever, you ready for the punishment?" Emmett nodded warily and turned to Alice waiting for what she has in store.

"We're going to play dress up!" announced Alice excitingly.

"Oh, no" groaned Emmett, looking terrified by that idea, but Alice dismissed it with "Too bad" and started pulling him with her to Esme and my room.

When we got there she asked if she could borrow Esme make-up, clothes, and accessories. I said its fine and Alice immediately started work on Emmett, going to the closet and searching through the clothes. She ended up with a white flowing skirt, a light yellow short sleeved blouse, a thick black belt, and white satin flats. Throwing the pile of clothes at Emmett she ordered him to change and come back when he was done pointing to the washroom. He took the clothes, dragged his feet across the carpet to the washroom and slamming the door behind him. After a while Alice got impatient and knocked on the door telling Emmett to hurry up, and started pacing back and forth outside. Eventually Emmett came out but his clothes were untidy and he said in frustration "There are no holes to even put this" while fumbling with the belt.

We all start laughing except Emmett and Alice, who went over to help him, saying that's not where it goes and snatching the belt out of his hands. Clicking her tongue as she looked over Emmett and said in an annoyed tone "You're going to need a lot of work, can't even put on clothes properly."

Alice started at the shoes untying the distorted bow Emmett did and wrapping it around his leg before retying it. Then she straightened his skirt, rolling it up a few times and pulling the blouse back tucking it under the skirt. Finally she snapped on the thick elastic belt around his waist which secured the blouse in place. When Alice finished the outfit actually looked decent completely transformed it from a fashion disaster to something that could put on display.

Next step was the hair which was simple, because Emmett had it washed, it was already soft and conditioned. Alice sat Emmett down in front of the mirror and easily combed through the knots with a brush, bobby pinned some of Emmett's wild curls that couldn't be tamed and hair sprayed it in position.

Opening the drawers she brought out a set of make-up and started applying them. Alice powdered Emmett's face with foundation making his skin even colored and brushed on pink blush across his checks. Then she applied black liquid eyeliner winging the corners to bring forth a cat eye effect, gold eye shadow shimmering over his eyelids, and a few layers of mascara on his eyelashes. Finally she gave his lips a coat of neutral colored lip gloss and painted his finger and toe nails with clear glossy nail polish. Adding hints of sparkles around his eyes and hooking on a gold heart necklace bordered with diamonds, she backed away from Emmett and tells him to stand up.

Alice looked over Emmett admiring the work she did and gave him a thumbs up, she signaled us over to look. Jasper was the first to see and doubled over in laughter, rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. Bella was next and complimented on how pretty he looks but Emmett just rolled his eyes. Edward looked at Emmett who glared at him, and gave Alice a high five congratulating her for a job well done. Rosalie accused Alice of turning Emmett into a girl, but before she could answer a flash came from the door. Esme is standing there with her camera and commented on how cute Emmett looks.

"He could participate on a runway show, as a model." I joked.

Emmett clearly annoyed asked "Can I take it off now?"

I was going to say yes because the punishment was over, but Alice begged me otherwise "No, I worked so hard on him."

I pondered for a good solution and said "How about he keeps it on until, it naturally wears off, no deliberately washing or reapplying make-up."

Alice agreed eagerly to that suggestion, Emmett was about to object but instead agreed and asked to go to the washroom. I nodded and Alice reminded him he couldn't wash it off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it." Emmett mumbled as he rushed off to the washroom.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jasper, now over his laughing fit.

"How about we watch a movie?" Esme suggested. Everyone seemed fine with that idea and followed Esme downstairs to find a movie. I called to Emmett through the washroom door to meet us downstairs in the living when he is done as I trailed behind the others.

Esme was at the shelf going through some movies titles with the children until they finally decided on one, some version of Dracula. I sat down on the end of the couch and waited for the others to get settled. Bella and Edward occupied the other end while Jasper, Alice and Rosalie sat on the other couch. Esme popped in the disk to the DVD player fast forwarding through the movies previews to the main menu. After she joined us, sitting beside me and we waited for Emmett before starting the movie, I asked if anyone else had to go but they all just shook their heads.

"We don't need to go to the bathroom" stated Jasper.

"Then what's taking Emmett so long...?" I said as a rhetorical question.

Alice seemed to take it to great consideration and then yelled "EMMETT! I know your done come out here NOW!" Emmett bounded down the stairs and ran into the living room, taking a sit between Rosalie and unfortunately Alice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Alice screamed at Emmett grabbing some of his wet hair.

"Wardrobe malfunction" Emmett joked.

"No! Seriously what happened?" Alice questioned narrowing her eyes at the damaged Emmett did.

His hair look like a mop no longer held in place by the hairspray, bobby pins dangling off some strands of hair, his make-up all smudged, a soaking wet blouse and well there was no sign of the skirt. Emmett remained silent but Edward answered for him.

"The skirt came off when he "pretended" to go the washroom and he "accidently" turned the tap to full blast, so ending up splashing himself." said Edward and using his fingers to quote pretended and accidently empathizing their meanings. Emmett eyes held a flash of anger as he looked at Edward scowling at his explanation.

"You are such a jerk!" hissed Alice and shoved Emmett off the couch.

Esme at this point decided to interfere and took Emmett to clean up saving him from the wrath of Alice. When they returned Emmett was make-up free and back in his own clothes but Alice decided to take Emmett's spot. Lying down, her head pillowed by Jaspers lap and legs stretched out leaving only a small fraction of space for Emmett which probably won't even fit half of him on it. Instead of sitting on Alice, Emmett sat on the ground under Rosalie leaning against the couch. Alice's has an icy aura of angry radiating off her, filling the room with an awkward silence, where no one dares speak.


	8. The Truth Behind Vampire Myths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is. Also some confusion about the POV it's always in Carlisle's POV unless stated otherwise. As for the story they're newborn babies and not the regular blood crazy newborns because I wanted a little twist and used a play on words. But I'll try to sort out the flaws in the later chapters, just bear with me for awhile I've already figured a way around it ;) Thanks for the reviews to improve the story and hope this helps clarify things :)

The Truth Behind Vampire Myths

Pressing play on the remote, I started the movie; its beginning went by mostly in silence due to Alice still fuming over Emmett's cheating ways. Eventually, the mood seemed to lighten, as Alice became distracted by the movie, losing some of her earlier temper.

Emmett finally broke the silence by asking, "Do we sleep in coffins?" at the point when Dracula came out of his coffin.

"No, we usually don't sleep, but I guess since your still growing, you need to sleep." I answered as an afterthought.

Another scene when Dracula was using his cape to cover his fangs, Alice commented "Ew, he has such bad fashion sense, why does he wear a cape?"

My lips twisted up in amusement at Alice's observation, out of all things happening, she notices his cape. "I'm not sure, just think of it like Batman, he has a cape to make him more bat like, it's a prop used to help visualize vampires."

"Then what does underwear symbolize for Superman?" asked Emmett.

"You can figure that one out yourself." I told him because I seriously don't know and I don't intend to find out.

"Naw, it's ok" said Emmett returning his attention to the screen.

"Do we really drink human blood?" asked Bella horrified when we got to a part where Count Dracula was feeding.

"Yes and no." I answered which caused Bella and the others to look at me in confusion.

"We do need to drink blood to sustain ourselves but we don't drink human blood, our alternative is animal blood." I explained.

"What's the difference?" asked Jasper.

"It's a healthier choice than the others that feed on humans, it's more moral" I added but he seemed unconvinced. So I continued "We are like umm…vegetarians" I said struggling for a word to compare this situation. This seemed to help and Jasper nodded returning his gaze to the TV.

Jasper spoke again, when the mob was after Dracula with garlic and a cross, "Are we defeated by garlic and a cross?"

Shaking my head I pointed towards the cross and a string of garlic hanging on the wall. They all turned to look and started freaking out. Bella began huddling closer to Edward, and he was hugging her protectively using his back to shield off the cross from her view. Rosalie was covering her eyes tightly with her hands, not daring to peek though fingers. Emmett looked away immediately, turning his attention to anything else but that. Jasper looked at himself to see if it did any damage, only Alice seemed unaffected.

"Nothing going to happened." Alice said irritated at how her siblings reacted. Slowly they began to compose themselves, and looked towards me for confirmation when I nodded they all relaxed, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Does that answer your question, Jasper?" I asked.

He nodded and asked another question "Then how are we killed?"

"It'll be difficult because of the way we are built with a practically in destructible body, but it's possible, basically you get ripped apart and burned, I won't go into detail until you're older though." A shiver ran down Jaspers spine, alone with the others and he agreed that it was a good idea.

"We get burned by sunlight and burst into flames!" Emmett chimed.

"Not exactly," I corrected him.

"Then what will happen if we go in sunlight?" asked Bella curiously.

"You'll have to try that for yourself when there's a sunny day," I say, while looking out the window at the thick clouds covering the sun, darkening the outside in a grayish hue. "But from the gloomy weather, I will say probably not today…"

"It's not usually sunny here." Esme stated.

"So it does have some effect over us?" Jasper guessed.

"Yes it does, but it's not that bad I assure you, I think you guys will find it quite interesting…" I said giving no more details and leaving an air of mystery.

"There will be bursting but it's quite different from the myth" Esme added with a wink.

"Aww man, can't you just tell?" whined Emmett.

Shaking my head I answered "Patience. Wait and see."

"Fine. But these myths are just plain bogus!" pouted Emmett while crossing his arms.

"Like most of the stuff on T.V, so don't believe everything you see." Edward said.

"Or hear" added Alice hotly still holding a grudge over Emmett's excuses.

"Let's just continue watching the movie." I cooed trying to avoid another fight between them.

Finally near the ending when Dracula changed into a bat to escape Rosalie asked "Do we change into bats?" putting on a face of pure disgust.

"No, not that I know of, we don't transform into bats." I answered and thought silently about how I thought they would be bats along with an image of a giant bat.

At that moment Edward broke out into laughter, I stared at him one eye brow raised and asked "What's so funny?"

But Edward just shook his head; I look over at the screen to see if he saw something one TV, but it was playing credits. Eventually when Edward calmed down he said "You thought, we were bats!" and breaking into another fit of laughter. At his comment both my eyebrow rose, and I was going to ask how'd he know, but Esme announced it was time for bed, earning a bunch of moans and groans.

"Come on, you're growing bodies needs the rest, we can play tomorrow." I said as I ushered them off the couch and upstairs. Esme and me leading them to their rooms and tucking them in bed with a kiss on the forehead, before leaving. When everything was settled, and the kids were fast asleep when we peaked through the door to check on them, we decided it would be safe to hunt.

Grabbing a bag with some equipment, Esme and I set off on a brief hunting trip, circling the forest once, and picking our prey before making a move. Our first victim was a giant bear, which been terrorizing campers, in its territory. We watched its movement carefully, planning a way to take it out instantly, to spare the poor animal any suffering. Finding an opening, Esme leapt into action, taking the great bear down easily, while I set up the equipment.

Once the animal was dead, I started work immediately, sticking needles and tubes in the veins and attaching a pump to drain the blood into the plastic blood packets used in hospitals. The blood rushed through the tubes filling the bag instantly; once the bag was bloated I removed and sealed it tossing it into the icebox for preservation. This process continued until most blood was collected and the corpse was dry.

Now for easy part of disposing the evidence which consists of building a fire, disassembling the body parts and tossing it into the blazing flame. I watched as the fire engulfed the remains leaving nothing but ashes in place of the recently deceased bear. Esme added her own kill to fuel the flame with pieces of elk and mountain lion. She stood beside me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and watching the fire eat away the meat and grow bigger.

Funny how the fire reminds me of our children, they eat and grow at that incredible pace but eventually they'll die down. Like how the flame slowly dribbles away burning out, but at least it left its mark. Showing it was once alive, and it meant something in our lives, it gave warmth to Esme and my skin like how the children are giving warmth to our hearts. Both fill out what we lack, but our children are different they won't die out like the wisp of smoke that use to be the fire. Well obviously since they are already dead but you get my point.

Esme draws me out of my random thoughts and ask "Are you ready to leave?"

I look sideways towards her, the dim glow from the moonlight and stars accenting her beautiful features "Not quite yet…" as I lean over to steal a kiss.

"Okay, now we can leave." I said grinning as I pulled back and gathered the cooler full of blood.

We started walking back at a steady pace fast enough to make it home in a reasonable amount of time but slow enough to enjoy the scenery and natures presence. It's quite relaxing, just taking in deep breath of the night's cool air scented with pine and a hint of smoke from out midnight roast and having it fill my lungs. I'm contempt with the silence because all that matters is each other's company. For we already know the words left unspoken between us deep within our hearts.

Reaching the outside of the house it seemed quite normal nothing out of the ordinary but once I opened the door a commotion could be heard from upstairs. Just by looking at Esme, she knew exactly what I was thinking and we both headed upstairs. Scanning the halls, I located the source of the trouble; the door stood agar as light escaped from Emmett's room.


	9. Fighting The Inner Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Fighting The Inner Demons

Opening the door, we could see they were playing a little game of jumping of Emmett's oversized bed. Staying quiet we watched them continue playing unnoticed at the entrance. Bella was in the corner of the bed singing "5 little vampires jumping on the bed one fell off and bumped her head" as Alice gracefully danced over to Bella leaving the game. "Mama called the Doctor and the Doctor said no more vampires jumping on the bed"

Bella and Alice began chanting "4 little vampires jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped her head" as Rosalie bailed out of the game joining them on the sidelines. "Mama called the Doctor and the Doctor said no more vampires jumping on the bed."

The girls started the next round "3 little vampires jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head" as Edward got ganged up upon and thrown towards the girls. "Mama called the Doctor and the doctor said no more vampires jumping on the bed."

Now for the standoff between Emmett and Jasper "2 little vampires jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head" as they had a pillow fight. It seemed like Jasper had the upper hand using strategies to confuse Emmett, bringing the pillow so it looks like he was going to strike on the right but switching to the left when Emmett went to block the blow. Finally frustrated Emmett decided to just use brutal strength, simultaneously dropping the pillows and lunging forward taking Jasper out by his legs. Being thrown off balance Jasper toppled over the edge of the bed.

Jasper grumpily joined the others after his embarrassing defeat for the final verse of the song. The all chanted "1 little vampire jumping on the bed, he fell off and bumped his head" as Emmett fell backwards into the pillows which cushioned his fall.

Esme decided to join and said "Mama called the Doctor and the Doctor said…" turning her head signaling my cue.

"Put those vampires straight to bed." I ended.

"Come on children, time for bed now it's already pretty late." Esme stated pointing to the clock whose hand is half past midnight.

Most of the children follow Esme instructions except Jasper who stayed where he was and whined "But I want a rematch with Emmett!" As Jasper threw a playful punch at Emmett, who returned the punch and soon the playful brawl turned to a wrestling match.

"Please Jasper, go to bed you can play in the morning" Esme said sweetly.

"No, I don't want to play tomorrow, I want to play now!" refused Jasper.

I decided to intervene and calmly said "Listen to your mother, son."

But Jasper wouldn't listen and threw a temper tantrum "She is not my mother, my real mother is already dead!"

Hurt was written all over Esme face as the words came out of Jasper's mouth but she composed herself quickly. The other children could still sense the tension hovering around the room. The girls all ran over to hug Esme surrounding her leg in a protective circle, Emmett stopped the fighting back with Jasper killing the fun; Edward tried comforting Esme by saying "He doesn't really mean it."

But Jasper rebutted Edward's attempt of an alibi by saying "I meant every word I said!"

Edward threw Jasper a dirty look over his shoulder and Jasper was still being a brat shrugged his shoulders and mouthed _what?_

Anger coursed through my veins and I struggled to not raise my voice at Jasper for being so disrespectful. "I want you apologize to Esme for saying that." I said between clenched teeth.

"No! I don't want to, why should I? I'm not wrong" Jasper talked back.

"Your right, you are not wrong for saying she isn't your real mom, but Esme treated you like her very own son can't you show a bit of respect for that, even if she's not blood related?" I asked calmly.

Jasper was speechless but he still refused to apologize I could see it in his set jaw he wasn't going to.

"Carlisle, forget about it, it's not a big deal." pleaded Esme.

"No, it is he's needs to be disciplined, he can't go around with this behavior, being so disrespectful and rude, is that how you want to raise a son?" I questioned her.

Esme remained quiet as I tried talking to Jasper again but this time he beat me to it.

"You are not my parents!" he repeated resentfully "and you can't make me if I don't want to!" he added childishly.

If Jasper wasn't listening then I have go the hard way which I didn't want to but he left me no choice. "Sorry Jasper, I hate to say this, but your parents aren't here anymore so like it or not, we are going to have to take that responsibility of taking care of you all, I'm not here to take their place but you need to understand things are different now."

Jasper remained quiet his lips were quivering and it looked like he was trying hard to hold back the tears. Looking around I could see the other children were ranging between scared to tired and the clock was showing that it's really getting late. This dispute was going nowhere so I gave a sigh of defeat.

"Jasper, I want you to go to your room and think about what you did, I'll speak with you in the morning."

Jasper grudgingly trudged off, dragging his feet across the carpet refusing to look any in the eyes and pushing off Alice's attempt to hug him. Once at the door, Jasper mumbled "My real parents wouldn't do this to me" before running to his own room and locking the door.

The atmosphere now was pretty grim and depressing, and when I said time for bed, no one else was being difficult or put up a fight. I really appreciate their cooperation in this situation, even at a young age of probably six now they could take the hint that this isn't really the time for whining.

Esme took the girls to their rooms, while I tucked Emmett in bed with Edward waiting patiently beside me. "Please, don't be mad at Jasper, he's just having bad mood because he lost, he really doesn't mean it, he just taking his anger out, it's partly my fault." Emmett pleaded for his brother case.

"I'm not mad at Jasper, he just needs to learn some manners, and it's not your fault that he was like that, so don't beat yourself up over it, he needs to understand his mistake don't worry about it, I'm sure Jasper will take responsibility and everything will be fine." I reassured Emmett.

"But Esme is unhappy…" Emmett continued

"I'll talk to her later and cheer her up." flashing Emmett a cheerful face.

"Give her this," Emmett said passing over a teddy bear "He always makes me feel better"

"Will do, and thank you" as I accepted his present chuckling softly at his thoughtfulness.

"Goodnight Emmett!" I said as I flicked off his bedroom lights on the way out with Edward.

As I walked down the hall Edward also started standing up for Jasper. "His parents raised him differently, his father was a general in an army and he taught him to be tough and not give in even if he's wrong, he shouldn't apologize because it shows weakness, which isn't good in front of the soldiers."

I nodded acknowledging the fact that being raised to be a man would affect him, having to repress his feelings to be cold and strong. Calmness another important feature a leader must have to have control over hectic situations especially in times of war. No wonder he fought so hard not to cry and show emotion that signals weakness.

"Also after his father death his mother had to work to support the family, so wasn't home often forcing him to grow up faster than normal and defend for himself." continued Edward as he climbed into bed.

"Thank you for the insight Edward; I understand what is in Jasper head better now, I won't give him a hard time in the morning, but he needs to know that now is different than before, we are not the army, he has nothing to prove, things will be fine in the morning, I'm sure of it, Jasper is a smart boy, just like the rest of you." I complimented as I patted Edward's head and left room.

In the hall I met Esme who also just finished putting the girls to bed. She dropped her tough charade front she put on for the children, so they won't be worried. I could see that she was crushed, her heart and soul shattered. I grabbed her into an embrace as she began shuddering tearless sobs into my shoulder. I held tightly whispering in her ear things will be all right, it just needs a little time, Jasper needs the time to adjust to this new change.

Esme shook her head once she calmed down, "No, I'm just not fit to be a mother."

"That's not true…" I corrected her.

"Jasper is right, I'm not his mother, and I shouldn't be ordering him around like that…" Esme said sadly.

"You have every right, it was for his own good, he needs to sleep they are still growing they aren't like us quite yet. You may not be his birth mother but you're his adopted mother and you're role is just as important, you have to teach him how to be a better person and not be you know… what he was back there." I informed her.

"He doesn't even like me; I don't think I can maybe I should just leave…" Esme trailed off.

Now it was my turn to give the speech Esme gave me earlier. "Are you listening to yourself?" I questioned disapprovingly pulling her away so I could look into her eyes. That just saddens me to see her so broken, her eyes no longer bright with sparkle but replaced with glassiness.

"Where is the loving mother I once knew who would do anything for her children? What happened to the person encouraging me to stay strong and have faith and hope to make it through? Who is this stranger who is giving up on her children and going walk out of our lives?"

"I don't know…" admitted Esme in complete defeat.

"Here," I said as I passed the teddy bear from Emmett to Esme "Emmett wants me to cheer you up but I'm not doing a very good job, so maybe his teddy bear and love will."

"I don't think I can accept this, I don't deserve it or his love, I'm can't be the mother he expects of me" she said depressingly.

This prep talk to fuel her passion isn't working so I go with plan B. I grabbed her hand and roughly drag her with me; she blindly follows like a zombie or a puppet being pulled by the string of the puppet master or in this case me. It wasn't not until we left the house and travelled a few miles north to a cliff when Esme stops and twists her arm away from grasp.

"Where are you taking me Carlisle and what about the children?" she growled angrily.

"We are leaving…" I said without emotion.

"How can you just abandon the children like this, it's so irresponsible, they are still so young!" Esme yelled at me.

"The same way you were going to." I said coolly.

"This isn't the same Carlisle, I was leaving the children in your care they still need your guidance!" Esme continued in rage.

"Why should I have to stay and look after them while you take the easy way out, I thought we were in this together." I confronted her.

"You know why, I'm not their mother…" explained Esme.

"That's no excuse, I'm not their father so does that give me the right to just leave? Please be rational here, it was just a slip of words in a fight, he doesn't mean it, are you holding it against a little boy?" I asked her

"No, I'm not holding a grudge, I don't know what; maybe I'm just not ready." confessed Esme

"You are ready I saw how you handled Bella and Alice when you first saw them taking them into your arms, and rocking them to sleep. Even if you aren't ready it running away won't help, it'll only make the situation worse. By leaving you'll dump guilt and pressure on Jasper because it was his words the triggered your departure. The other children will be missing a mom and you promised no suffering or harm will ever come to them again, but you're hurting them right now. What about me we've been married for over a century does our love mean nothing and it that easily severed?" I ranted uncontrollably.

I watched Esme facial expression change from shaking her head in denial, to frustration as she scrunches her face to rid the truth. To being guilty herself and finally something clicked, I could tell my words hit home and was able to get through to her, she has a new fight in her.

"You are absolutely right; I was being selfish, unreasonable, and a hypocrite, thank you for bringing me out of this wild fantasy, and talking some sense into me, our love means the world to me and it's not going to be a century it'll be eternity." Esme voiced with this newly found courage.

"Now that's what I want to hear, glad to have my loving and compassionate wife back." I said smiling at her. I looked into her eyes, which are no longer dead like a dark and empty void but now with a flame burning deep inside showing her determination to be a mother. But I can see a shadow of the demon lurking behind her eyes, something was still bothering her.

"Tell me the truth Esme is there still something holding you back because we need break that barrier so you can be free and not have another incident like this in the future?" I asked seriously.

"Well maybe it's not that I'm not ready but the fear of losing everything I care about, I've only briefly summarized my past but there are missing details that'll explain my reluctance to be a mother." revealed Esme.

"I'm listening Esme, if you want to talk about it, and we can get through this together like all the other obstacles the world throws at us." I said gently grabbing Esme's hand.

"That will be nice," said Esme gratefully while squeezing my hand, "Have a seat it may be a long story." Esme said pulling me down to sit beside her over the edge of the cliff.

"How much do you know?" Esme asked me once we were settled on the rocky ledge.

Searching my memory, all I knew was "You were in an abusive relationship." I answered as I thought about it. I realized I don't really know much of Esme's past but I didn't want to pry on the details.

Nodding Esme said "Yes, that vaguely summarizes the situation, but it's more complicated than that though, so where shall I start?"

"How about starting from the beginning?" I suggested.

Taking a deep breath Esme began her sad tale of the past.


	10. Esme's Afterlife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

Esme's Afterlife

A.N.

This is a **REDIRECTION** to the outtake Esme's Afterlife; if uninterested just read the preview chapters and skip to the next chapter to continue on.

Sorry for the inconvenience and confusion on Newborns, I deleted some of the previous chapters and moved them to an outtake version. The problem as I was writing Esme's past was it was getting too long and took a life of its own causing it to not flow with the original story. So I decided that it would be better for her POV. to be an outtake.

Here's the ID Number:

7208064

Story Title:

Newborns Outtake Esme's Afterlife

Or just go to my profile.

Be warned it contains darker content. It covers briefly her human life and leads up to her meeting Carlisle. She battles with what she had become and tries to help others along the way, to find the truth and eventually the man of her dreams, Carlisle.

For those who rather not read that, I'll continue from where Newborn's left off with Carlisle helping Esme cope with her problems and we can get back to the cute Newborn Vampires!

The outtake is not necessary for this story, but reference to some of the events might come up, but I'll try my best to incorporate the important details and make it work somehow.

I hope this clears some of the confusion.

Thanks for the support and understanding!

Here's a preview of the first two chapters which are probably most relevant since it covers her human life and transformation.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Haunting Past

Esme's POV.

I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus; I had a pleasant childhood there, until I was in my twenties, that was when everything changed. My parents forced my marriage in 1917 with their friend's son, Charles Evenson. It was an unhappy marriage because he was very abusive behind closed doors and he threatened me not to tell and pretend to live this picture perfect life.

He seemed friendly when we met but it was all just an act and I fell for it, his fake smiles sweet words, and thoughtful gifts. He revealed his true colors the first night after the wedding, where he roughly threw me on the bed, for the marriage ritual. I tried to resist his advances but it only made things worse, he pushed himself harder onto me, binding my hands above my head so I couldn't fight. He then whispered that I was all his now and that I had to follow whatever he said because being my husband he owned me. I said that wasn't true and he slapped me so hard that I blanked out for a few seconds.

"Don't talk back!" he yelled at me.

I started crying and he told me to stop but I couldn't the tears kept flowing over my eyes. He knocked my head against the headboard trying to make me stop and he continued until I was unconscious.

It wasn't until morning before I regained consciousness, and I couldn't remember anything from that night. Maybe because I was out cold or maybe I just didn't want to and forced myself to forget. All I knew now was Charles was gone, my body was sore and my clothes were in shreds. I gathered some new clothes and a towel then headed to the washroom for a shower.

Looking in the mirror I couldn't recognize myself, my face was bruised; my lip swollen with dried blood in the corner of my mouth, and my hair was in mess, caked with sweat and blood. The shower was the most painful experience I ever had as the water washed over my head; it stung the open wound of where my head contacted the wooden bedposts. I could also feel a bump forming around the tender area and as I soaped my body I found new bruises everywhere covering almost every part of me.

This continued every night and every morning I looked in the mirror at the miserable creature I am. I've felt so dirty after he touched me that even after the shower I couldn't wash away the shame it left. I couldn't believe how low and unworthy being with him made me feel.

Finally, he was recruited to war and I was so relieved he left, I didn't even mind being alone. I began studying to be a school teacher and was able to earn a degree to teach. But once he returned he was furious, he threw the hard covered text books at me before ripping them up and throwing them into the fire place. A woman isn't suppose to be working, she is suppose to stay home and serve her man he informed me before continuing where he left off.

After another month I couldn't stand reliving in the same conditions again, I was able to suppress myself before, lie to myself it's not that bad. But after he left for war and I had my first taste of freedom, I couldn't stay here, I needed to go….

Finally I decided I had enough abuse, this has to end. I didn't care if my parents thought I was a disgrace, I couldn't take it anymore. A couple nights later I realized I was pregnant, that gave me that extra boost of courage to runaway. I couldn't bring a child to this abusive household, couldn't bear to have it suffer like me. Taking the route up north, I already devise a plan to become a teacher and we could both live in small house together. Income wouldn't be very much, but it'll be enough to support us to have a simple and happy life.

That dream didn't last long though because my son died a few of days later after he was born, from a lung infection. When he left, it felt like a part of me died with him. I was under depression couldn't eat or sleep, just kept on blaming myself for his death. That I didn't look after him like a good mother should have, maybe if I stayed with Charles he would have changed from having a child. My condition worsened as all the guilt piled up from the loss. The resolution was death itself, I was already in living Hell; at least death might reunite me with my baby.

I climbed the cliff which hung over the beach over a pile of jagged rocks. I planned my suicide to be an accident so it wouldn't ruin my family's name. I camped up there that night and set of ropes as props for the scene to look as if I fell off from the slippery stones while scaling the rocks.

In the morning as the sun rose, it casted it's light across the sea giving it illusion of melted gold. It was a beautiful sight and the last; I thought I ever see. I took a deep breath of the salty air, closed my eyes, blanked my mind and just walked off.

The fall was a rush, as I fell to my doom, but even as I hit the rocks, I didn't feel pain. It was either from the peace I had now or the cold, numbing my body as water took me under. I was aware of my bones shattering but it felt like nothing. It was as if I was awake, looking upon my body from the outside with my soul already one with nature. The best way I could try to explain this sensation is comparing it with going to the dentist. The dentist shoots you with anaestheti_c _that numbs the portion of your mouth but your mind is still alert and you know they are drilling into your teeth but no pain is associated. It's not till after when you feel the burn and damage they've done a day or two later, which is exactly what happened.

A while later, I awoke I'm no longer in currents of the water going back and forth. Instead I'm on my back on solid ground, with pressure plunging down against my chest. Ice cubes are crashing against my lips, forcing them open and bringing an icy fog that's blown down my throat. I peak through my eyes and get a glimpse of gold. I'm thinking is it still the sun on water...? Or maybe it's my passage to heaven…? I can't think anymore as I fall under what I thought to be eternal slumber.

Blackness was all I felt, infinity amounts of emptiness surrounding me, just nothing. Was I dead and this is all I have to face till time stops or has it already? I couldn't tell but it was peaceful, no thinking or feeling, only blankness. But it was still early for it to be over; death wasn't going to cut me some slack.

A tiny white orb appeared through the vastness of the darkness and continued growing bigger and bigger. But it wasn't actually growing bigger; it was me who was moving closer, a force as strong as gravity pulling me towards it. As I enter the tunnel, memories flash by my eyes. I now understand the saying: of your life passing by before your eyes when you die. My parents are holding me when I was born, me as an infant growing up, on a swing attached to a tree outside the house and my first time riding a bike with my father spotting me. Then my adolescence years, I was laughing with my gang of girlfriends, my failed attempt of sneaking out my window by climbing a tree, leading to me to be treated by a very handsome doctor for my twisted ankle when I was sixteen. Then the most recent events of my abusive husband, my child alive in my arms, to his death on the hospital bed, to my following death. I was reliving it all.

Now the pain is catching up, I feel the burn in my lungs of not being able to breathe, the pressure of the world weighted above me, pulsing pain on every broken bone on my body. My heart is racing in circles in a nonstop cycle that keeps going faster and faster. It's as if my heart became a machine gun, continuous assaults of bullets are ricocheting around my chest and constant reloading adding extra punch to the small cavity. I thought death was supposed to be fast and painless, but this is torture. It feels like my heart will burst any minute maybe then it'll be over. Little did I know that it was far from over, it was only just the beginning.

The frantic pounding of my racing heart, brought on this heat that rapidly turn to a burn. I was burning up inside from the core of my heart through to every organ and part in my body. Fire consumed me like a fever I couldn't sweat off, and continued its flaming path through my veins. So this how it feels like to burn in the mighty depths of Hell, didn't think I sinned that much to end up here, but suicide is pretty high of the list of sins to send me here. Guess I won't see my son at the pearly gates of heaven after all. Dread and depression took over and I didn't even care about the pain anymore. I actually wanted more to drown out the deeper pain of sorrow but as if heaven can hear my thoughts, they didn't grant my wish. The pain dulled and it didn't bother me anymore, somehow it was part of me now.

Just when I start to think I'm stabled, a new change occurs. The fire retreats back to my heart increasing its already overworked pace, both in coalition with each other. The rest of my body is now freezing while my heart is burning up to a point where it'll either turn to charcoal or explode from beating too hard and fast. The flames eat away at my heart until it snaps leaving no sound or movement after. The fire is put out immediately when my heart stopped beating like the power supply was suddenly cut off. I blank out just like a computer would but also like a computer, I restarted.

Frustration courses through me when I realize this. I wanted to darkness to erase the past but the light still finds me bringing forth unwanted memories. I had a painless death but suffered the latter burn. When I wanted the burn to overpower everything else I became immune to it. I wanted death but nature is letting me live, why must play God play this is a cruel joke me? I give up no point fighting the force that'll always get the better end, might as well play along and see what fate has in stored for me now.

I open my eyes and I'm greeted by darkness, but this time it's different from blackness. With the dark, I could still see shapes of what seemed like rocks, shells and grains of sand. I feel pressure all around me but it doesn't affect me and I easily shift it. Just by moving my hand and it breaks through the sand as if it was flour. The barrier of dirt is removed as I push through from underneath. Light shines through the cracks where the damp sand is crumbling down. Soon I make enough space that I can haul myself out from the ground.

Once out, I notice that I'm different; my vision is clearer, not that I had issues before but now it is enhanced to see finer detail. My strength is also extraordinary since I was able to dig myself out of a grave six feet under. The fact that I can move after the fatal fall is also amazing. I can hear rushing waves and seagulls cry when I was underground. Is this what happens when you cheat death?

All these new features I possess but I also feel like I'm lacking something. I strain to hear my heartbeat with my improved hearing but I can't. I put my hands to my chest and feel no beat. How is it possible that I'm alive and breathing with no heartbeat? Wait, I'm not even breathing! Maybe I didn't cheat death after all since I'm already dead!

Maybe I'm a ghost, which would explain my lack of heart beat and breathe. But it wouldn't cover my strength since I'll pass through everything, won't I? I look around wherever I was for clues that would explain this phenomenon.

I find a fairly large rock, but I notice there are scribbles on it, I crept over to investigate and sure enough the scribbles actually formed words in fancy calligraphy. Glancing over it quickly the final lines caught my attention:

_Prayers I send_

_To my dear Friend_

Someone was here; I thought maybe they could help me and explain what is going on. With a new purpose I set out to find help but I have no idea where to start looking. First thing first though, I have to get out of here.

Leaving my tombstone and grave, I follow the light out from the other end. But once I contacted the sunlight, I'm blinded by sparks of diamonds. Swiftly I retreat back inside and they disappear. What was that, another strange effect of being the undead? Slowly, I inch my hands forward until the tips of my finger tips are in the direct light of the sun. Again sparkles are flying bouncing off my skin, aren't ghost supposes to be translucent and glowing, not sparkling I think aloud. Things just keep on getting weirder and weirder.

I wait until a cloud covers the sun before reattempting to leave. This time as I exit I have no more glittering skin. I take a look around and see that the sky is mostly composed of thick gray clouds and that brief period of sunlight peaked from a rift between them. I find myself face with the same sea and rocks from the previous night but instead of being above them, I'm below and across them in a secluded cave on a beach.

I risk the protection the cave provided and wander farther out. The cold from the sea doesn't bother me like before maybe because we are now of the same temperature. I leave footprints in the sand which rejects the theory of me being a ghost which would float over. I loom over the water and take a look at my reflection, I gasps in shock at what stares back. _Me._

I'm looking the most beautiful as ever in my entire lifetime, even after what I've been through. I was expecting cuts and bruises on my face not this flawless white skin. My hair covered with sand is still able to look groomed, with a natural shine and smooth texture. Only thing I'm thrown off by is my red eyes and sharpened canine teeth. Am I a vampire? I think incredulously. That's impossible there is no such thing, and wave off that thought. But it won't be shut out and keeps reoccurring in my thoughts, I'm still here which is also impossible but true.

Self-consciously I checked over myself for bite marks and found none; but began doubting my decision to find whoever was in the cave with me.

Vampire…keeps echoing in my head on repeat. I try to push off that fact to the back of my mind but I can't. I try to think logically, there's no such thing, but life is full of unsolved mysteries so I can't cross it off the list based on that reason.

The more I think and try to prove it wrong the more it seems to be right. I make a mental list in my mind that matches what myths are known: Improvement of the senses, including sight, smell, hearing, and strength. Avoidance of sunlight which is partially true but instead of bursting into flames I'll burst into sparkles. Endurance I don't mind the cold anymore, that's maybe because I'm dead. Well actually undead, I'm without a heartbeat and don't need to breathe, yet I'm still able to be here. I have extraordinary beauty for luring in prey to feed…

A chill ran down my spine at the thought of feeding, as I shake myself to get rid of the sensation. But like the theory of being vampire, it won't stay locked up in the box of unwanted thoughts. My throat begins to burn with intense thirst and I find myself craving blood…

I can't help myself as my instincts take over and my body has a mind of its own. Automatically, I begin sniffing to find my prey, my ears on alert for any sounds, my eyes focusing and scanning the surroundings. Finally, I detect a faint whiff of human, hidden in the sea's salty air. My legs are already following the scent, and I can hear frantic screams, splashing of water, but most importantly the acceleration of the heartbeat pumping blood. I lick my lips anticipating how sweet the blood will taste as I sink my teeth in. Mmmm... I smile at the idea of the rush of warm blood flowing down my throat, quenching my thirst.


	11. Sound the Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Sound The Wedding Bells

I listened intently as she retold her past. I could tell it was hard for her, to relive the repressed memories she longed to forget. But we needed to get by this to move on; I pulled her close to my body to let her know that I'll be there supporting her every step of the way and that she doesn't have to face this alone. She relaxed into my embrace, silently accepting my comfort. Whenever she paused at the nasty parts, I would run my hands through her hair and down her back, soothing her in a reassuring manner until she was able to continue. At first she was reluctant, for the beginning was the hardest part but as the night progressed so did her tale.

Some of the things she told me tugged at my memory but I didn't linger on it for too and didn't want to interrupt her to elaborate on her previous statements. She was on a roll, and it flowed like a librarian retelling her favorite storybook. I was the excited pupil that clung to every word she said, intrigued by the unsuspecting twists and turns. I was pulled right into her experience; I felt the curiosity when she did, the exhilaration of the chase, my body ached with her pain, my ears burned with the horrors she heard, my eyes saw red alongside hers with anger, my heart soared with her joy, every word she said caused strong emotions to rise in me.

Finally, she ended her recollection of her past with the encounter she had with me.

"You remember the rest." She said shyly looking up at me.

"Hmm… refresh my memory." I joked.

Esme slapped my chest playfully, "And I thought I was the older one here, but you proved me wrong with your senile issues."

"Playing doctor now are we? Well let me remind you, I surpass you by a century in my vampire years." I teased but decided to stop our playful banter, and bring back the serious note.

"Of course I remember meeting and marrying you, those were the most significant aspects in my life."

I looked down into Esme's eyes trying to convey how much I loved her. Her eyes sparkled and reflected the same amount of love.

"The old saying: _What you give, is always what you get. _Never gets old, even for us old folks." I mumbled breaking the moment.

"We're not that old, we never even reached our thirties, let alone over the hill." Esme chastened shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"Actually we're in the hundreds, me the three hundreds, already over the hill, a hundred hills if anyone's counting, possibly over a mountain."

"Well that explains your memory lost."

"I remember everything perfectly; vampires have excellent memory retain ability." I huffed.

"Tell me a story." Esme challenged.

"Gladly" I said accepting her test, "How about our wedding night?"

Esme hummed her approval as I recalled that memory:

I was pacing below the altar of the oldest church, St. Gabriel, Prairie du Chien, Wisconsin, built in 1895. My footsteps disturbed the peace, echoing loudly in the spacious and near empty church. A few scattered guests sat silently in the pews, while the priest stood diligently on the stand but offer an encouraging smile. I tried to return it but only succeeded in a small upturn of my lips.

Tonight, I was marrying my soul mate, stating our vows to always and forever. We had only known each other for a short while but the feeling when I'm with her is so natural it's like I've known all my life. I'm positively sure that she's the one. There is a current of passion; a spark of fire between us that I can hardly explain, all I know is it's a powerful connection. I've never felt this way before her; she'd awaken new emotions in me.

She has the brightest personality and is compassionate beyond belief. Despite being thirsty, she carried a patient over 500 miles to find me. Her temperament is so easy-going; she immediately accepted the vegetarian life-style without a second thought. But most importantly the love we share is mutual.

The closest I've got to this was when I was treating a patient ten years ago, in Columbus with a broken leg. But I banished that thought immediately, though Esme bore an uncanny resemblance to that patient through her name and appearance, I knew she couldn't be. That young woman died weeks ago, I tried my best to save her but I lost that battle and buried her in a cave. I wrote her a little memorial:

_May the ocean waves cleanse your burdened soul_

_As seagulls cry their sorrow in the echoes_

_At sunrise, gray skies break away_

_But sadly you would have to stay_

_Buried forever beneath the sands of time_

_Fading. Lost. Gone. From these hands of mine_

_It's the kiss of death leaving a frosty mist_

_Just know that you will be greatly missed_

_Hope you find peace above_

_Let the heavens show you love_

_Prayers I send_

_To my dear Friend_

I sadden at the thought that a young woman would take her own life and at my lack of ability to save her. She must have had a traumatic experience to think the death was the only solution to escape.

I don't know Esme's story either, when I asked how she was changed she goes blank stating she doesn't remember. When I casually mentioned about her past human life she goes cold and distant. I realized that it was a tender subject and changed the conversation, not wanting to push her away. Her past didn't matter in our future; we all have our skeletons in the closet. After her near breakdown, I made a mental note to myself; never bring it up.

Now we are about to get married and I'm worrying that her past might cause her to have cold feet, figuratively. Since literally, we both had cold feet with us being vampires. What I lame joke I think to myself, but the wait is driving me insane. I wasn't this wild when I was blood-crazed but being in love makes me a fool.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, needing a distraction. I stopped and observe my surroundings. The room was very open, tall marble columns lined the interior holding the arches. The golden paintings of angels circling high in the ceiling spoke of extravagance. The vast, clear and colorful stain glass windows were the prime feature in Catholic churches. The long benches were lined neatly in 2 rows hosting the visitors. Finally my eyes settled on the large weatherworn oak door as I heard it click.

Slowly the old wooden doors creaked open, and all my worries went out the door too as the bride walked in. I couldn't take my eyes off her; she was beautiful, dressed in a white wedding gown, with a train that lightly swept the ground as she breezed down the aisle. The back of her hair was left wavy, cascading down her back like a waterfall, while other parts were elegantly pinned up in gold, forming a halo that held the veil. She put angels to shame with her beauty; she was simply glowing even without the sun.

The air filled with a soft symphony of music, as my personal angel approached, each step she took was like a conductor's stick. It started off soft and quiet at the beginning, gradually building up getting louder and louder, until the grand finale. I could hear David's harp, Gabriel's trumpet, and final note of a wedding bell. The single ring suspended in the air, it's sound shimmering sweetly, despite the silent room, Esme presence could make my soul sing. A gift sent down from the holy entities above, to brighten even the darkest creature's life.

She stood beside me behind the thin veil, and waited for the priest to start the ceremony. His mild voice echoed as he spoke his speech about love and commitment, then continuing on with God's blessings for bringing us together. Finally he made us repeat our vows after him.

_I, Carlisle Cullen, take you Esme London to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_And I, Esme London, take you Carlisle Cullen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

The priest held out the velvet red pillow where our rings sat.

I picked up the blue diamond ring and slide it onto Esme's ring finger, reciting the wedding ring vow.

_Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be._

Esme picked up the platinum band and slide it on my fourth finger saying her own exchange.

_Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be._

"You may kiss the bride." I priest ended solemnly.

A couple of claps sounded as the audience applauded and the priest stepped down from the platform.

I slowly pulled back the veil and stared into Esme's golden eyes melting in her gaze.

Now I pull back into reality and find myself doing the same thing. Three centuries have passed yet I still find myself lost in her gaze, still looking at her with the same eyes of first love.

I tilted her held back and drew myself closer to her face, my lips slowly finding hers, and soon we were sharing a heart-warming kiss. Taking our time, lips move in sync with each other in soft and gentle motions, with tender and delicate pressure, exactly like how I remembered our first kiss at our wedding. Our love never faded if anything it grew stronger, now that Esme bared her soul. We have no secrets just love between us.


	12. In the Heat of the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

PS. Happy New Years! Just a short chapter to kick off 2012, the title pretty much self-explanatory ;)

In the Heat of the Night

I smiled against Esme's lips and pulled back slightly to whisper "How's my diagnosis now?"

Esme answered "Everything seems fine except a minor flaw, you missed one detail."

I frowned and asked what detail, for I was confident that I got everything dead on, I even remember the décor and floor plan of the church.

A victorious smiled appeared on Esme's lips that I omitted something that she remembered.

"You forgot our defiant act against God, switching the grape wine with animal blood."

"Actually, it was lamb's blood, and it wasn't too defiant since sacramental wine is supposed to represent blood." I corrected.

"Any ways how does that incident relate to our wedding night?" I questioned.

"The night wasn't over till we shared our toast."

"Does mean we share our wedding night in bed also?" I challenged.

"Nope, it was already past midnight, so it's technically our wedding morning." she replied coyly avoiding my suggestion.

"You're impossible" I groaned while Esme grinned.

I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face and attacked her lips once more with mine. It was a whole kind of kiss unlike our first. The second was passionately heated, rough, and borderline wild, both of us releasing our pent up emotions.

Eventually, I broke away before I did something reckless. No parent would ever want to be caught explaining why they were returning home in shreds of clothing in the early hours of morning to their children.

Esme sensed my reluctance but instead of following suit like a responsible parent, she encouraged our naughty behavior.

"Don't stop," she begged.

"Sorry." I muttered as I broke away from her embrace.

She showed no sign of letting go instead she held tighter.

"You've always been so controlled and careful; let loose just this once, show me the side you're holding back from me." she coaxed.

I hesitated but made no move to continue.

Trying a different approach she used guilt.

"I've been honest with you, Carlisle, I shared my past and feelings, it would be nice for you to return the courtesy and show me yours, why fight it?"

"The children." I say, thinking that would bring her back to her senses.

"No, I know you; the children aren't the problem, what's your real reason?"

"I'm afraid to hurt you." I admit.

Esme showed no worry and said "I'm tougher than you think; I've been through much worse, besides memory retain ability isn't the only thing known to vampires, indestructibility is another feature."

"And endurance." I add.

"That's the spirit," she said with a genuine smile as she swiftly unbuttoned my shirt.

I pulled down the straps of her dress and whispered in her ear "Switching wine isn't going to the most rebellious thing I've ever done."

"But no one will ever know, especially the children." Esme said with a wink and just like that I took her - right then and there - on the forest floor.

It was an untamable fire, burning desire coursing through our bodies as they intertwined together. It could have lasted all night and well into the morning but as the sky lightened we had to put a stop to our madness, if we wanted to keep this dirty little secret.

Reluctantly, we got dress, amazingly our clothes were not rags, but our hair were a different story, all mussed up with leaves and twigs from our little roll. Expertly Esme picked out the debris for the both of us and running her fingers to smooth out difficult pieces of my hair. I would have preferred those fingers pulling at it again but our time was up, so I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

"Guess we did replay our wedding morning after all" I said lightening the mood.

"That's not how I remembered the first time we were together" laughed Esme.

If I could, I would have blushed at her suggestion but since I couldn't, it wouldn't give me away. So I tried to bluff it and shrugged playing it off coolly.

"I remember you asked for it."

"I know." she replied "I also said just once, so does that mean we are converting back to our old love making ways?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Can you give this up and be satisfied with the usual?" I counter-questioned matching her with a raised eyebrow.

Our past intimacy wasn't bad, it was gentle, soft, simple yet lovely, but some might describe it as "vanilla." This new excitement was like adding alcohol to a scoop of vanilla ice-cream and setting it on fire. The plain natural ice-cream is good on its own but a flaming sundae, who could resist such a temptation?

"Let's keep a balance." she compromised.

"Okay," I said in agreement "that means this," gesturing to what just conspired, "will happen more frequently to make up for the past hundred years."

Esme's musical laugh echoed through the forest but she managed to nod her consent, and finally when she sobered up she added "You better remember that!"

"Don't worry; you won't let me forget it."

"Very true," Esme said, "Oh and before I forget; who was this other woman in Columbus?" she interrogated with a dark glint in her narrowed eyes.

"Jealous, love?" I chuckled.

"Answer the question." she said steeling her voice.

"Her name was Esme Platt; I was treating her from a broken leg after she fell off a tree, that silly girl was trying to put a fallen chick back into the nest." I replied fondly.

I hadn't expected Esme to have such a dramatic reaction; she flinched from the name, her face twisted in surprise, eyes wide with shock and mouth opening and closing like gaping fish. It looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Finally her mouth formed the words "No, it can't be…"

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I offended you, nothing happened between us; she just left a memorable impression."

Esme eyes snapped back at me and fiercely said "Something most definitely happen, you married her."

"What? No! I married you" I stuttered in confusion.

"We're the same person."

"How is that possible? She died."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Esme said in deep concentration.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess; things I thought I knew were untrue, but the truth seemed like a ruse.


End file.
